


Смерть в радужных кедах

by Paula_Dark



Category: Noblesse (Manhwa)
Genre: Angst, Friendship, Gen, Mysticism, Out of Character, POV Original Female Character, Personification of Death, Undeath, Violence, Философия
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:13:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 18,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25461481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paula_Dark/pseuds/Paula_Dark
Summary: Описание:Здравствуйте. Меня все называют Смертью. И даже у меня бывает такое человеческое понятие как будничная рутина. Да вот, только, не знаю за какие заслуги или же прегрешения мне пришлось повстречать одного сверх любопытного блондина.Посвящение:Моей давней подруге.Примечания автора:Зрело это во мне, зрело, да вызрело. А почему бы, собственно говоря, и нет?Прошлое Франкенштейна в этой работе основывается на прекрасном фанфике Bagira13131 - Франкенштейн. По сути, в некотором роде это можно назвать фанфиком на фанфик. Поэтому не очень советую читать тем, кто только собирается читать это чудесное произведение (потому что спойлеры, конечно же). Ссылка для ознакомления: https://ficbook.net/readfic/4859917
Kudos: 1





	1. Первая встреча. Ну почему не последняя?

Вы меня точно знаете. Ох, и не спорьте, я Вас уверяю - хотя бы один раз видеть или слышать обо мне Вы просто должны были. А чаще всего обо мне думают. Меня боятся и опасаются. Меня проклинают и ненавидят. Иногда мной даже восхищаются. И лишь единицы могут похвастаться встречей со мной. Те редкие счастливчики, которые получили второй шанс. Я - Смерть. Мне дают множество имен, в каждом, даже самом мертвом и забытом языке есть слово, соответствующее мне. Да и как этому не бывать, если люди непременно умирают? И не только люди. И сколько в мире существует поверий, столько есть и представлений моего облика, моего поведения, моего истинного имени. А хотите, открою Вам тайну? Ничего этого нет, но в одночасье - существует во множественных экземплярах. Я чистая энергия космоса, направленная на человеческие мысли.

Пожалуй, объясню подробнее.

Имени, как такого у меня нет. Но благодаря такому явлению как религии и мифы - оно появилось. У меня нет облика, но благодаря тем, кто сочинил различные легенды - я могу их одевать так, как Вы одеваете свою одежду. Все это происходит из-за Вас и благодаря Вам. То, во что человек верит, проявляется во мне. А как понимаете - на сотни людей и представлений - сотня. А так как люди - существа пугливые, если верить моим личным статистикам, то и представляют меня не лучшим образом. Скелет в балахоне и с косой, полу разлагающаяся дева, старуха с факелом или другими горючими предметами. Бывало что представляли различными животными - птицами, насекомыми, иногда видели меня как белоснежную лошадь, или даже единорога. Встречались люди, что видели во мне дерево, но это было довольно неудобно. Все-таки, всегда когда кто-то представляет меня определенным образом, я получаю все качества того создания, сохраняя самосознание чем-то напоминающее человеческое. А представляете как неудобно быть вековым дубом, говорящим человеческим языком? Брр и только, даже не пошевелиться особо. Но даже растения лучше представлений неживых предметов или излюбленного света в конце тоннеля.

Почему, хотите спросить? Во-первых, меня тогда не хило разносит. Приходится охватывать сознанием всю представленную человеком территорию. Причем, чем больше деталей, тем сложнее предстоит задача. Веруют в поезда, уносящие их в другой мир, в белоснежные комнаты, где можно слышать и осознавать только себя, в пустынные, заброшенные коридоры, в цветочные поляны, в места, где им при жизни было мило и приятно. Но не люблю верующих в тоннель или в белоснежную комнату. Там всегда неуютно. Ни мне, ни умирающему. Но очень часто любители тоннелей возвращаются к жизни. 

А вот тем, кто сразу представляет себя в космосе или в любом другом открытом пространстве, я готова ручки целовать. Тут уж не приходится слишком напрягаться - скидываю все личины и предстаю в своем изначальном виде. Но больше всех люблю тех, кто дает себе второй шанс. 

Да-да, именно "дает себе второй шанс". Очень часто, при внезапной смерти, душа сама решает, возвращаться ей или нет. Обычно принимают решение в течении нескольких секунд. Все-таки контакт со мной бесследно не проходит - даже за короткий промежуток времени душа в контакте со мной воспоминает то, что знала до рождения. Под напором тех знаний все привязанности меркнут. Ведь зачем тебе жизнь земная, если загробная интереснее в разы? А еще если в реинкарнацию веришь, так вообще... Когда смешиваются воспоминания текущего тела, и тела, что было недавно, и возможно это даже твой родственник, то возвращаться не особо хочется. А то вдруг все перепутается, и свою родную мать за дочь или внучку считать начнешь? Видела я такие истории, и если бы раз...

Да, я слежу за людьми. Я ненавязчиво появляюсь возле Вас, стоит искреннее обо мне подумать, а не просто читая или повторяя слово, символизирующее меня. Я знаю в лицо каждого человека, что задумал со мной играть. А знаете, как мне бывает скучно? Вот и принимаю я частенько приглашение приступить к игре. Правда мои шутки людям оценить сложно, они-то считают что я бездушна, забирая дорогого им человека. Но решаю тут не всегда я.

Но каюсь, я часто прихожу к тем, кто со смертью не играл, кто ее не ждал. Но боясь кончины человек тоже меня зовет. Правда зов этот яростнее, чем при игре. Я чувствую страх этого человека, я следую за его мыслями, и наблюдаю. Иногда пытаюсь подавать знаки своего присутствия, чтобы индивид понял и как-то перестал себя заживо хоронить, но почему получается обратно - я не понимаю, и наверное, понять не смогу.

А вот самые интересные мне случаи - люди, представляющие меня в облике кого-то из земного мира. Кто ушел давно или еще жив, не суть. Видеть радостные лица мне всегда приятно. Хотя бывает и испуг, когда мозг понимает, что человек, зовущий их - мертв. Но всегда могу понять, когда человек готов перейти дальше. По тому же испугу или радости. Иногда бывает, что несмотря на испуг, ко мне протягивают руку. А бывает, что мило улыбаются, но ссылаясь на дела на земле, вежливо отказываются. Всегда радуюсь за таких, кто возвращается к живым. В них есть ясное осознание того, что они выбирают. Ведь самая ненавистная часть моей работы - когда становятся перед моим обликом с полной растерянностью. Приходится оценивать, принимать решение... Ответственность не малая. Но я наловчилась после первой же ошибки. Когда вернула в мир того, кто от жизни взял уже то, что желал. Больше я не допускала ошибок.

Ох, и тут надо отметить так же, что не допускаю и не допущу. Я живу вне времени, для меня его не существует. Я могу приходить и к тому, кто умирает у Вас на глазах, и к тому, кто по вашему мнению умер столетия тому назад. Я даже не могу с уверенностью сказать, согласно Вашему времени, допустила ли я уже свою ошибку, или нет. Возможно даже допущу ее именно с Вами. Согласно Вашему понимаю времени, естественно.

Но тех, кого я хочу отметить, и о ком, собственно, будет идти речь в моих откровениях - тип людей, которые не верят ни во что. И я не говорю об атеистах - они-то веруют что Бога нету. Я так же не говорю о тех, кто верит что после смерти наступает ничто - это тоже какая-никакая вера. А я говорю о тех, кто не верит. Вообще ни во что. Либо не думает об этом, либо вера ему не нужна. Редко таких людей встречаешь, так как человек, даже если всем говорит, что во что-то не верит - может глубоко внутри хранить робкую надежду. Которую я, собственно, раздуваю до полной материальности, чтобы встряхнуть заблудившейся душой. Но те редкие невежи... Что же. Они для меня самые интересные. Почему? Ну, догадаться не так уж и сложно. 

Я предстаю перед ними в своем настоящем облике. Как они себе представляют энергию в чистом виде - не суть. Бывало что я молнией разбивалась перед ними, бывало что окутывала громами и сполохами света, бывало что спускалась как огненный шар, а в самом странном варианте я появлялась как гигантский чип. Но во всех этих случаях меня переполняла моя настоящая суть и было разрешено то, чего делать ни в коем случае нельзя, если у человека есть какое-то мало-мальское представление о смерти. Я могу разговаривать и вести диалог. Не толкать заученные фразы или то, что от меня ожидают, а разговаривать, как Вы разговариваете со своим другом. Вы же не думаете что я враг? Я не враг Вам, это физическое тело меня боится. Душа, она бессмертное создание, смерти не боится. С некоторыми из Вас я говорила уже не однажды. Я всего-лишь проводник, при всей жути, в которой меня описывают, я всегда делаю лишь одно. Подаю Вам руку помощи и помогаю перешагнуть из одной жизни в другую, ту, что вы себе задумали за весь отведенный Вам срок. 

Но каждый раз Вы меня узнаете лишь под конец нашего разговора, если мы не встречаемся впервые. Только когда человеческой жизни в Вас не остается. А потом времени на разговоры много не остается - Вы спешите в новый путь, я спешу проводить следующего. И не потому что подгоняет время - вовсе нет, для меня же времени не существует. А потому что не люблю смотреть на Ваши удаляющиеся спины. Вы-то уходите в новое измерение, а я остаюсь тут. И так всегда. 

Вечный круговорот.

Потому мне и интересны абсолютные неверующие. С ними не надо одевать маски, притворяться, их можно переманить в любую веру, рассказать любой из возможных исходов. В конце-концов все что-то выбирают. Никто не остается в подвешенном состоянии, хотя было бы интересно на подобное посмотреть. Но каждый невежа раньше или позже ломает себя и сам начинает во что-то верить. Свою роль играют тут рассказы, которые они слышали при жизни. То, что им кажется более вероятным и правдоподобным, становится их реальностью. Но я даже не смела предположить что найдется исключение из этого правила. Видимо, надо мной сжалились мои начальники и послали мне товарища. Относительного, конечно, так как в вакууме со мной ни одна душа не выдержала бы. Не тот уровень развития. Но снисходить к человеку, который осознает кто ты, и не спешит убегать от меня, боясь за свою жизнь - сильно удовлетворяет.

***

Расскажу об этом случае в прошлом времени для Вашего удобства, но учитывая отсутствие у меня временных рамок - это произошло, происходит и произойдет на одновременной основе. Тогда я медитировала, и настраивала звучание ментальных струн существования, что для Вас сравнимо с обедом. После я отправилась к молодой барышне, почившей в 2014 году. У девушки умер парень, и она совершила суицид, сомкнув себе руки наручниками и бросившись в ванную. 

Довольно креативно, таких случаев у меня было всего лишь сотня. Она оказалась полной мазохисткой, поместив себя в белоснежную комнату, и поместив меня в виде ее усопшего парня. Но было одно "но". Парень этот выглядел как в ее последнем сне: выбитые локти, растерзанная глотка, весь заплаканный и с дырой в сердце. И это при том, что парень просто умер от сердечного приступа, не проснувшись! Девушка оказалась отбитой полностью, и, как только увидела меня в чужом облике, тут же схватила за руки, слезно извиняясь. Дура, я же, находясь в обликах, все чувствую! И это, блять, больно, у меня руки выбиты из локтевых суставов! Признаю, я взбесилась, за что меня бы по головке не погладили, и облик исчез, заставляя ее испугано оглядеться, а меня облегченно вздохнуть. Не понимаю, почему люди любят перед смертью представлять себе свои кошмары. Будто бы меня недостаточно боятся. Но так как девушка уже коснулась моих рук, то есть прервала связь со своим телом и теперь трупиком плавает в своей ванной, то я могла уже делать свою работу так, как мне удобно. Она хоть и выбрала белоснежную комнату, но в отличие от других ее постояльцев, была довольно решительна. Я шандарахнула молнией перед ней, начиная с ней говорить. Но она улыбалась мне сквозь слезы, воспоминая свои прошлые жизни, и понимая что ее ждало в будущем.

Оказалось что ее душа была намного умнее тела. Мы уже встречались. Она попросила меня об одолжении, сделать перемотку времени и вернуть ее к жизни. Естественно, воспоминаний об нашей встрече в ее теле не будет. А суицида она не сделает, испугавшись. Я часто делала такие "исключения". Из людей никто их не замечал, никогда, да и равновесия они не подкашивали. Особенно часто делала эти исключения для душ суицидников. Гормоны и мнимые желания тела не всегда сбегались с желанием души, и отправлять ее дальше, когда она еще не сделала задуманного - это как подставить. Недовольство подобной души может кончиться довольно плачевно. Я уже так однажды сделала с Наполеоном, из-за чего он мне вот таким образом отомстил, гадина такая. И причем месть его была полностью подсознательная. А я все еще не закончила с этой войной и продолжаю забирать оттуда солдат. В печенках уже эти войны сидят, но что поделаешь. Сама себе кашу наварила - сама ем. Поэтому той душе я помогла, а то она верит в перерождение в другом человеке. Я отмотала время на два дня, провожая ее смачным подзатыльником, в ответ услышав смешок и снова смотрела на удаляющуюся спину девушки в милом синем платье. 

Приведя себя в порядок, я махнула к следующему умирающему. Старый мужчина из две тысячи восемьдесят восьмого года, умирающий в больничной палате. Облик, представляемый им, меня довольно-таки удивил. Видимо придумал что-то свое и в это верил. Потому что как иначе объяснить то, что я предстала перед ним как большой диск, бывший популярным в двухтысячных годах, в котором отражалась миловидная девушка в одном бикини. Как я могла понять - давняя версия его жены. Он улыбнулся мне и подошел к диску как к зеркалу, видя только этот облик внутри диска. Я поторопила его коснуться диска, чтобы изучить что произойдет дальше и он послушно коснулся, рассыпаясь миллионами искр, которые потом собрались в одну душу. Потом тариф стандартный - мне говорят куда уходят, я показываю направление и смотрю на удаляющуюся спину. На следующий случай я шла, все еще раздумывая об необычном представлении смерти и не заметила как портал уже открылся и я шагнула к умирающему. 

С любопытством смотря на свой облик я удивилась, отмечая что это я, без никаких обликов. Невежа попался? Потом в глаза кинулся и мой клиент. Миловидный блондин, одежда чем-то смахивает на викторианскую эпоху. Я прислушалась к своим ощущениям и примерно поняла в каком мы времени. Правда, казалось, блондинчик не подходил под это время. Он сидел прислонившись к стене, на руках порезы, из которых течет кровь, а сам он, забинтовав их не до конца правильно, сейчас вкалывал себе что-то. Точнее собирался, пока меня не заметил. Я приостановила время, выпуская свою суть, но он все так же смотрел на меня. Его голубые глаза удивленно смотрели вокруг, пытаясь осознать явление меня, и что-то быстро записывал в тетради. Тонкий дым струйкой пробежал по строкам в тетради, что можно было назвать моим взглядом. Но его мысли мне ответили на все вопросы более красноречиво чем лихорадочные записи. 

\- Я не галлюцинация, Франкенштейн, - мои слова легли в его мозг самым родным ему языком и он замер. Но потом вскинул голову и заливисто рассмеялся. Что? Нет, ну я, конечно, видела улыбки, и разговаривать с душами могла в любом ключе, в том числе и шутя, но он же не отпустил свое тело. Да и не верит он ни во что. Мое удивление было довольно явным, и я вложила в его сознание безмолвный вопрос. На него мне ответили довольно быстро.

\- Если ты не галлюцинация, то что же? Во время экспериментов другого и не происходит, - мужчина, будто вспомнив о своем деле, быстро вколол себе жидкость из шприца в вену и стал крепче обвязывать руки, не давая сыворотке вытечь вместе с кровью. Ничего себе блондинчик мне попался. Прямо три в одном: сомнительный суицидник, невежа и играющий со смертью. Я резко зауважала этого человека, и не стала размораживать время. После двадцати минут блондинчик осознал, что что-то не так и то, что должно было подействовать - не подействовало. Но и кровь не текла, замерев словно замороженная. Причем не только та, что вытекла сквозь раны, но и та, что была внутри тела. Франкенштейн, словно догадавшись об этом, сразу кинулся проверять свой пульс. - Не может быть...

\- Может быть, блондинчик, - не стала его больше называть Франкенштейном, желая подразнить, или возможно пыталась ему вселить свое превосходство над ним. Но он лишь резко оглянулся по комнате, с довольно злобным выражением лица. Ну вот, меня опять восприняли как врага. Тяжелый вздох - мой брат, похоже.

\- Яви себя, кем бы ты не была, - его голос прозвучал очень громко и уверено, хотя в таком состоянии его тело должно быть не способно ни на что громче хрипа. Видимо я его недооценила. Но раз меня назвали в женском роде, в таком я и предстану. Хорошо что тот не имеет никаких представлений, и я могу предстать в любом понравившемся виде. А из женского рода мне больше всего нравилось тело милой рыжеволосой, конопатой девушки в белом платье и веночке на голове. В таком виде я предстала перед пятилетним мальчиком, мама которого умерла при родах. Его отец всегда вместо сказки рассказывал ему как маму одна красивая девушка отвела на цветочную поляну, где мама их уже ждет, готовя им такие же веночки на голову. Нужно ли говорить, что мальчишка не боялся меня и счастливо протянул мне руку, спрашивая, не заждалась ли его мама? Можно детям говорить о смерти в положительном ключе? Можно. Но когда я предстала перед Франкенштейном в таком виде, он изумился сверх меры. Даже взглядом пробежался с ног до головы.

\- И кто ты такая? - это было сказано с таким презрением, что если бы не тот факт, что он довольно качественно разбавляет мою скуку, я бы уже давно ему рассказала о самом ужасном представлении Ада и отправила бы его душу на вечные муки. Но не смогла отказаться от возможности немного его подразнить. Что в моем представлении, конечно, выглядит немного по другому, чем в человеческом.

\- Я Смерть, блондинчик. И ты на пограничии двух состояний живых организмов: жизни и смерти, - разморозила время полностью, чтобы налить себе застывший чай, который стоял на столике неподалеку. Тело Франкенштейна сию минуту ответило на разморозку - кровь вновь сочилась из ран, препарат начал действие, выгибая еще юношу от боли. От неожиданности блондин вскрикнул, а потом зажмурился, сдерживая стоны и слезы боли. Я прекратила его пытки, снова заморозив время. Он облегченно выдохнул и посмотрел на меня уже более осмысленно и без усмешки.

\- Значит вот так это выглядит? Перед смертью всех пытаешь? - я не стала его исправлять насчет того, что я и есть смерть. Это не в моих обязанностях, он сам найдет свою веру, раньше или позже. Я лишь смочила губы в чае, но потом сделала глоток. Люблю этот облик, люблю чувствовать себя человеком, это довольно интересно. Примерно чувствую то же, что чувствует опытный актер, играя пьяного человека или сумасшедшего. Повалять дурака без последствий всегда расслабляет. Но надо бы на вопрос ответить.

\- Я тебя от этой пытки и спасаю. Ты устроил себе кровопотерю и вколол себе препарат, который тебя убьет в считанные минуты, - блондинчик недоверчиво на меня покосился и проехался глазами по строчкам, не понимая где его ошибка. Я же, подойдя ближе к нему, указала на проблему, заключенную в формуле, которую он не увидел. Хотя она была подчеркнута несколько раз. Франкенштейн, осознавая свою ошибку, простонал, спрятав голову в ладонях. Мои рыжие волосы качнулись от того, что я расстроено кивнула головой. - Этот препарат же приводит к несворачиванию крови на сутки. Как ты вообще мог эту ошибку не заметить? 

\- Третьи сутки без сна, - коротко отозвался Франкенштейн, а я хмыкнула и с кружкой отошла на свое прежнее место. А он довольно критичен к себе. К примеру, суицидница из ванной становилась полуживой тушкой уже из-за недосыпа длиной в полутора часа. А тут трое суток без сна с одной лишь рассеянностью, да и еще корит себя за это. Люди - довольно интересные существа. - Это еще можно как-то исправить? - без особой надежды спросил меня блондинчик, а я подождала пока на меня посмотрят, и искреннее улыбнулась.

\- Естественно. Если думаешь остаться живым - просто поверь что так и случится, - на меня посмотрели непонимающе и я перестала улыбаться, смотря на него снисходительно. - У будущего есть много развилок. Ты можешь сейчас упасть с кресла, когда я снова разморожу время, и тогда тебя не спасти. А можешь за время заморозки подготовить себе что-то, что исправит твое положение и максимум что тебе будет угрожать - это обморок. 

\- Ты заморозила время? - голубые глазки посмотрели на меня изумленно, и при том с таким искренним интересом, что я засомневалась в том, что он нуждается во сне. Я кивнула, и сделала глоток чая, присаживаясь на стол рядом с блондинчиком, пододвинув книги на нем. Я ожидала что он сейчас будет умолять о другом шансе, и начнется легкое опасение, а при следующей встрече он будет меня бояться до чертиков. Но блодинчик снова меня удивил. Он стал быстро это записывать в тетради, бубня при этом самую малость и переспрашивая меня о механизме того, как я это делаю. Жаль что ответ "просто умею" его не удовлетворил, и пришлось лезть в дебри теорий будущего, очень далекого от его времени по людским меркам. Но он мужественно вынес весь рассказ, ни разу не испугавшись рассказов о будущем. Его душа в тот момент словно резонировала мягким удовлетворением и я не мучилась сомнениями что поступаю неправильно. Спустя час лекции я задала, по моему скромному мнению, бесполезный вопрос, но формальности - они такие. 

\- Как поступаешь, Франкенштейн? Куда отправляешься? - мои губы искривила ухмылка, совсем не сочетающаяся с этим обликом. - Выбираешь идти дальше по жизни, или направиться в новый путь? - но неожиданно для меня - блондин нахмурился и задумался. Неужели я распиналась с этой лекцией для его последователей, чтобы он смог спокойно пойти в новый путь? Хотя какие у него могут быть последователи, если он сам еще как восторженный юнец, по меркам этого тела? Но мне не привыкать ждать, поэтому я наблюдала как меняются эмоции на его лице. Последняя эмоция - дикий восторг и блаженное выражение на лице, словно его осенило, меня немного смутили. Но виду я не подала. Я уже почувствовала что он начал игру, и она обещала быть интересной.

\- Я предлагаю тебе договор. Я стану бессмертным, я в этом уверен, но до тех пор, как это наступит, буду рисковать жизнью, чтобы ты пришла. И ты мне тогда будешь рассказывать о будущем, - его наглость и самоуверенность вызвала у меня добрую улыбку. С ним я почувствовала наконец-то, что моя скука может быть развеяна. Ну и что, что потом придется работать усерднее, чтобы всех провести? Времени у меня целая вечность. Да и выходной мне тоже полагается. Я протянула ему руку.

\- Договорились, Франкенштейн. И не смей принять решение об смерти. Иначе я превращу твою следующую жизнь в ад, даже если ты искреннее будешь верить что достоин Рая. 

В ответ мне лишь дерзко ухмыльнулись и разжали рукопожатие. В тот же момент я разморозила время, слыша истошный вопль блондина и спокойно допивая чай, даже не смотря себе за спину, откуда звучали крики. Я видела своей нематериальной частью сознания что парень уже вколол себе противоядие и боль, которую оно вызывает в реакции с первым экспериментом порождает эти вопли. Но чем громче орал блондин, абсолютно себя не сдерживая, тем больше становилась вероятность того, что именно в этот раз он выживет. Вдруг все затихло и я отвернулась, глядя на умиротворенное лицо блондина, упавшего в обморок. Не впервые у меня появилось желание укрепить веру недавнего невежи, и я сняла с головы веночек, оставив его на столе сразу возле заметок, которые он сделал в то время, когда я ему рассказывала все о заморозке времени. Рука перебирала блондинистые локоны, а я совсем не смущалась своей сентиментальности. Находясь в человеческом облике при обучении невежи, я могла делать что мне вздумается. Поэтому последние слова я прошептала вполне искренне, не подозревая какие это принесет последствия. 

\- Не верь в то, что попытается донести до тебя мир, Франкенштейн. Смерть тебя никогда не догонит.


	2. Вторая встреча. Разве не нелепая?

Во времени Франкенштейна прошло всего ничего. Для меня же словно не прошло и дня. Из-за наблюдения за ним я стала приходить на смерти более хронологически, но все-таки отвлекалась на случаи в двадцатом и двадцать первом веке. Не было ничего срочного, но некоторые случаи были особо интересны, и я обычно не откладывала подобное на потом. Взять хотя бы к примеру смерть девочки двенадцати лет из-за опухоли мозга. Вполне закономерная смерть. Спрашивалось, как при вселении в тело душа вообще допустила к себе такую болезнь? Но после короткой беседы с девочкой, перед которой я предстала в виде красивейшего ангела-мужчины, я осознала. Душа-феникс. Перерождается, пока не устает от жизни человека и реализуется в совсем другом секторе реальности, перегорая. В чем-то такие души схожи со мной, потому что если я - смерть, то она - квинтэссенция жизни. Но я никогда не проживу жизни человека. Разве возможно справиться без Смерти?

Душа-феникс сообщила мне, что пора переходить на новый цикл. И в виде огня, смывающего с себя прошлые жизни она выбрала роль ангела-хранителя. Помните ту девушку в синем платье? Вот именно ей в хранители и пошла эта душа. Искренне радуясь от ее выбора и нашего короткого разговора, я провела ее, опять глядя в удаляющуюся спину. Но не успела я даже как-то отреагировать на зрелище, которое мне неприятно всегда - как почувствовала даже не зов, а словно боевой клич. Это тоже не улыбалось откладывать на потом, никогда не хотелось пренебрегать развлечениями. Особенно такими необычными.

Что ж, это было ожидаемо. 

Я снова оказалась в лаборатории блондина. Со времен моего последнего визита тут изменилось немногое - хотя она расширилась. Больше свертков, больше пробирок, в соседних камерах томились непонятные монстры. Я усмехнулась, и почему-то мне захотелось напугать человека, который так уверено и без страха призывал к себе Смерть. Выбрав самый из ужасных обликов, придуманных человеком - облик дьявола, я двинулась к мужчине, привлекая к себе внимание звуками и другими эффектами, от которых у других волосы вставали дыбом, даже если это был полностью лысый человек. Гибкой походкой я подкралась со спины. Для его органов восприятия это была далеко не походка от бедра, а тяжелое топанье. Но вскоре на меня отреагировали. На мой облик выплеснулась кислота, которая должна была мне все прожечь. Но в этом облике это было все равно что теплой водичкой плеснуть. Да, неожиданно, но не более. В следующую минуту мужчина вынул из обуви длинный кинжал. Он довольно быстро для человека напал, но я была быстрее. Молниеносно поймав ладонью удар, нацеленный мне в шею, я нагнулась и ухмыльнулась. Получившемуся оскалу ни один человек не был в состоянии противиться, и непременно ударялся в истерику, или хотя бы впадал в панику, но этот конкретный невежа остался равнодушным. В глазах читался лишь холодный расчет и прагматичное обдумывание отражения возможной атаки. Но я лишь рассмеялась, насколько это позволял облик, и решила дать шанс на узнавание меня.

\- Призвал Смерть и устроил такой "радушный" прием, человечишка? - я склонила голову в бок, голубые глаза смягчились, и рука вместе с оружием поспешила высвободиться из захвата. Он сомкнул веки, и спрятав нож, сел спокойно и без опаски, на стул.

\- Не ожидал что ты придешь в таком облике. Я часто имею дела с различной нежитью, - тоном, будто информирует, а не извиняется, произнес Франкенштейн. Я приняла снова свой любимый облик и села на стол, мило улыбаясь мужчине.

\- А если честно? - в моих глазах были искорки интереса. Настолько ли этот еще юноша откровенен с самим собой? Признается ли вслух?

\- А если честно, то да, были сомнения насчет реальности нашего разговора, - взгляд в упор, руки скрещенные на груди. Признаться, такого умного человека я еще не видела. Были умники, были ученые, но у всех были свои цели, свои идеалы, которые были непоколебимы. Многие из них были в состоянии признаться самим себе в ошибках. Значительно меньше - сказать это вслух и смириться с ними. И только единицы понимали, что за ошибки не стоит себя корить. Но все они были уже почти мертвы. У этого же конкретного человека не намечалось на данный момент опасности покинуть телесную оболочку, а он уже это понимал. В процессе жизни, а не существования, это - значительный козырь. Я удовлетворенно хмыкнула.

\- Теперь ты убедился? - выпрямила голову, и заодно осанку, понимая, что совсем не то хотела спросить. Хотелось узнать, зачем же он меня позвал. Видимо, человеческий облик имеет свои особенности, которых я еще не открыла. К примеру, более людские реакции. Или же это была моя реакция на тот факт, что этот невежа - далеко не простой человек, каким кажется?

\- Вполне, - мужчина сел за стол, и стал что-то писать. Я ждала, сидя на стуле неподалеку. Сначала пол часа, потом - два часа. Реакции не было никакой. Сначала я слегка недоумевала над таким игнорированием, но потом решила, что как-то ниже своей гордости упоминаться у человека. Ненавязчиво посмотрела на свои босые ноги, и вспомнив одного умирающего паренька, материализовала себе на ногах кеды с полосками цвета радуги. Так как во время материализации вокруг моих ног искрилась энергия, Франкенштейн это заметил. Он обернулся ко мне и лишь наблюдал. Но я заметила некое недовольство в его глазах. Вскинула бровь, мол, что такое, а он цыкнул, словно отмахиваясь от меня, но ответил.

\- Мне бы твоя способность не помешала, - он показал разорванный рукав рубахи. - А ты мало того, что умеешь такое, так тратишь на... - он указал на мои ноги и я ухмыльнулась. - На вот это. Что это за обувь? Она же абсолютно не практична, даже на первый взгляд, - я молча сняла кед, немного повозившись со шнуровкой на щиколотке и бросила ему, закинув ногу на ногу.

\- Люди, с времен которых родом эта обувь, не всегда задумываются о практичности. Им просто незачем это, условия жизни довольно просты. Когда-то, когда пожелаешь, могу рассказать, - блондин молча осматривал кед, щурясь, пытаясь рассмотреть шов.

\- Такой ровный, - Франкенштейн явно был очарован.

\- Механический. В те времена люди редко шьют вручную, их выручают разные приспособления, - снова подала новую информацию, заинтересованно смотря как он щурится.

\- Черт. Нужно будет подумать над усилением зрения, - отбросил мне часть гардероба и тут же стал потирать глаза. А я удовлетворенно вздохнула, помня что позволила себе вмешаться в развитие этого конкретного человека. 

\- Тебе незачем это делать... Раньше времени, - я подчеркнула последние два слова, чтобы не посеять в нем зерно сомнений насчет модификаций своего тела. А потом ловко поднялась, взяв кусочек разбитой пробирки. Поставила ее перед блондинчиком, вместе с графином воды, выкинутым листком с записями, и баночкой с маслом. На меня посмотрели немного непонимающе, но я продолжала. Взяла пробирку, окунула палец в баночку, капнула на стекло сначала масла. Потом капнула воды. Франкенштейн сначала недоумевал, но потом я придержала пробирку над листком и предложила ему посмотреть на записи сквозь капли. Человек с неким недоверием послушался меня, а потом с лихорадочно расширившимися глазами наблюдал за листком.

\- Сквозь масло четче все видно, но и сквозь воду неплохо. Это наверное из-за консистенции.

\- Правильно мыслишь, - я кивнула головой, но замечая как Франкенштейн вовсю ударяется в исследования нового, приостановила его. - Попридержи лошадей. Это еще не все, - на меня воззрились как на спасительницу человечества, и я ухмыльнулась. - Я могу тебе подкинуть пару изобретений будущих веков, но мы должны договориться, что этого не увидит никто, совершенно никто. И никому не будешь рассказывать об этом. А если спросят - придумаешь адекватную твоему времени отговорку, ясно?

\- Ясно как белый день, - кивнул блондин, хитро на меня щурясь. У меня вот настойчивое чувство что кто-то сейчас нашел в моих словах лазейку, и обязательно найдет способ вывернуть это в свою пользу. Ну действительно, хитрый как лиса. Но мне в общих чертах все равно, если это не пошатнет баланс смертей - пускай меняет историю. Ведь все равно будет паренек жить в легендах многих народов. Возле моих ушей заискрились молнии и появилась пара простеньких, но разных сережек. На креплении висели два сферичных кусочки стекла. Одна - чуть больше другой, с большей диоптрией. Пусть радуется, наверняка ему пригодится в опытах. Я сломала крепление сережек и дала ему сами линзы. При передаче еще проскочила парочка искр, ударяя его током, заставляя его вскрикнуть от неожиданности. Но рефлекс хорош, успел поймать перед полом другой рукой.

\- Крепление сам себе сделаешь, как тебе будет удобно, - взяла линзу с большей диоптрией и показала как нужно держать. Франкенштейн посмотрел на меня, потом повторил, и не сдержался от соблазна посмотреть и с другой стороны, вырывая у меня смешок. В его глазах блестело такое непосредственно-детское выражение радости, что я не смела его прерывать. Как ребенок, получивший в подарок вожделенную игрушку. Следующее пол часа человек только то и делал, что носился и смотрел сквозь линзы на абсолютно все. Я вздохнула, и поймала его за руку, когда он уже хотел снова промчаться к следующему реагенту, усадив за стол. - Ты сказал что хотел бы не уничтожаемую одежду? 

\- Прости, но что? Не уничтожаемую? - в голубых глазах уже плескались тысяча мыслей и миллион применений. Я довольно ухмыльнулась, сама чувствуя себя сатаной. 

\- Именно. Порезать, порвать которую - тяжело, а сжечь - практически невозможно, - видя безмолвный благоговейный трепет будущего ученого я продолжила. - Для того, чтобы ее создать, тебе и были даны эти линзы, - оторвала от его уже пострадавшего рукава лоскуток ткани и взяла одну из линз, приглашая жестом блондина взять вторую. И так вдвоем и повисли над тканью. - Самым простым способом создать такую ткань, это будет продавить через нее полиэфир и охладить воздухом. Например, эта рубашка не годится, может порваться в процессе, но пробовать тебе никто не запретит. Я бы советовала попробовать на крепких штанах, или даже на шторе какой-то, а когда поймешь принцип - можно будет дальше экспериментировать. 

\- А что такое этот полиэфир и как его получить? - Франкенштейн прилежно все записывал, а я с умилением посмотрела на эту картину.

\- Есть природные полиэфиры - янтарь, древесная смола. Пришлось бы их растопить, чтобы применить в деле. А создать их можно при помощи кислот и спиртов, - подала ему несколько примеров получения нужных составных, адекватных для его века, и он все это записал. Потом взглянул на свои заметки, а затем вновь на ткань и, сбивчиво извинившись, выбежал из помещения, закрывая за собой дверь. Меня позабавила мысль, что сейчас он либо бегает по лесу, пугая животных поисками смолы, или скачет возле окон, сдергивая шторы. И это могло быть вовсе не преувеличением или карикатурой. Франкенштейн был невероятным человеком, отдающимся своим увлечениям с огромным рвением. И я была рада, получив такого игрока со Смертью. Растворяясь в снопе искр я подумала, что можно было бы запечатлеть это поляроидом и отдать этот снимок ему под конец нашей игры, но одернула себя. Не буду его баловать, а то обленится и продует. А смотреть на его удаляющуюся спину охоты не было никакой.

***

Следующая смерть приятно меня удивила своим местонахождением. Несколько метров от забора имения, в котором жил Франкенштейн. И ее время тоже было крайнее удачным. Так для справки, последние мгновения своей жизни переживала степная мышовка. Душа мышки почувствовала во мне кота, большого и рыжего, который просто лизнул ее от мордочки до кончика хвоста без угрозы, с нежностью, под конец этой процедуры забирая с собой жизнь. Душа умчалась в водоворот жизни, не перерождаясь, а становясь энергией, расползаясь в радиусе километра. Не меняя облика, я запрыгнула на ветку и смотрела как Франкенштейн растянул на двух столбах свое новое изобретение. Пришлось менять все-таки облик и материализировать бинокль, наслаждаясь зрелищем и недоумением других людей. 

После недолгой демонстрации, я вспомнила о своем предостережении данным человеку и тихо засмеялась. Вот как он умудрился его обойти. Никому не показывает мои подарки, но то, что создает с их помощью - без сомнений демонстрирует, даже если это опережает его время. Уходя от своих друзей, и насвистывая что-то, блондин почувствовал на себе взгляд и обратил на меня внимание. Шок, неверие, опаска. Что, неужели подумал что я решу его наказать за подобное? Ну, подыграю. Я отстранила бинокль и посмотрела на него, старательно не подающего вид, что меня заметил. Смотрела довольно строгим взглядом. Потом улыбнулась, поднялась на ноги, помахала приветственно рукой и, сделав три шага вдоль ветки, бесшумно распалась снопом черных и золотых бликов.  
Мы с ним еще встретимся, и чувствую я, это будет довольно скоро. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *глава Франкенштейна, где описана сцена во дворе. https://ficbook.net/readfic/4859917/14434164#part_content


	3. Третьяя встреча. Кто кого перегонит?

Спешить на следующую смерть я не видела смысла. Стоял год 1829, вокруг была привычная суета густонаселенной местности - казалось каждый ее житель считал своим долгом именно сегодня, в такой прекрасный, теплый, летний денек куда-то бежать, что-то решать, или же просто громко восклицать, пытаясь продать свой товар в месте, не предназначенном для продажи чего бы-то ни было. Я приближалась к своей "жертве", чуть ли не буквально отмечая, как ее жизненный таймер отбивает последние минуты. И уж поверьте мне, если бы случилось Вам ее увидеть в тот миг, вы бы точно не заикнулись о том, что она может быть близка к расставанию с жизнью и переходом под мою власть.

Смотря на таких, говорят - вся жизнь впереди. Любимица удачи. Баловень судьбы. Ан нет, позвольте что огорчу. Именно сейчас, эта миловидная девушка, из не бедной семьи в красивом, темно зеленом платье и с густыми, черными волосами, подстриженными чуть ниже мочки ушей, спешно собирается в своей квартире, подхватывая свитки и книги, забрасывая их в полотняную сумку, совсем не сочитавшуюся с ее внешним видом. Спешно выпорхнув из комнаты, она встречает у себя на пути строго нахмурившуюся женщину, которая уже давно пережила лучшее времена своей жизни. Как думаете, она ее убьет, позавидовав красоты, молодости и открытости? Или возможно она со злым умыслом отравит нашу наивную героиню? Поспешу дать Вам ответ - ничего из выше перечисленного. Все становиться предельно ясно после одного оклика юной дамы, который звучит: "нянечка Энн!", а так же после искренней улыбки старшей леди, как только брюнетка немного к ней склоняется, чтобы поцеловать в щечку. Правда, долю критики при серьезном лице девушка от старушки получает.

\- Опять суетишься. Что я тебе говорила на эту тему? Суетятся только глупышки, а настоящая дама ведет себя настолько спокойно, чтобы при ней суетились мужчины!

\- Нянечка Энн, ну не могу я иначе, как бы я могла, когда в сердце так красиво, как за окном? - Девушка с улыбкой указала на окно в кухне, в которое спорно пытался пробиться солнечный лучик, и как только старшая женщина отвернула от нее взгляд - тут же со смехом сбежала, только похихикивая на предупреждения и угрозы, бросаемые ей в спину. Старушка, запомни эту егозу именно такой, жизнерадостной и улыбающейся. Потому что брюнетке осталось десять секунд. 

Естественно, я была рядом. Не смела отпускать ее, оставлять наедине и не прийти. За такое начальство меня очень-очень строго наказывает. Потому я молча следовала за девушкой, отсчитывая последнее секунды, и нешуточно заинтересовавшись, какое у нее представление смерти. Три... Два... Один. Она бежала изо всех ног, смеясь над тем, как ловко задурила нянечку. Было ли это какое-то недомогание, или просто воля случая, а даже, возможно, все произошло из-за ее громкого смеха, во время которого сбилось дыхание? Чтож, это навсегда и для всех останется тайной, кроме как для умирающей души. Ее глаза раскрылись в неподдельном ужасе, когда она увидела количество ступенек. Да, хохотушка, ты уже осознала, что падения не сможешь предотвратить - ты обожаешь бегать по середине лестницы, далеко от перил. Нога подворачивается, путается в длинной юбке платья, тебя уже не спасти. В последний момент отбрасываешь свою тяжелую сумку, и в течении одной неполной секунды твой мозг заходиться в панической атаке - прикрыть руками голову, чтобы не допустить до увечий, или еще попытаться остановить падение? Но слишком быстро приходит понимание - голову ты укрыть не успеешь - ты уже почти упала.

Я метнулась вниз, у подножье лестницы, уже зная, как меня сегодня захотели воплотить, и неспешно принимая этот облик - посмотрела на эту девушку. Глаза все еще широко раскрыты, губы последовали их примеру, но были безмолвны - страх связал ее горло прочнее чем любая в мире веревка. Но гравитация безжалостная - тело, из которого еще не выпорхнула жизнь уже летит к ступенькам. Первыми с каменным покрытием встречаются ладони, которые тут же изгибаются под немыслимыми, для человека этого времени, углами, пальцы напоминают окровавленные крюки, красная жидкость щедро заливает белые кружева на рукавах. Только теперь появляется возможность использовать голосовые связки, и девушка охотно бы поступила так, если бы не то, что тело и не думало останавливаться и что такая амортизация была недостаточной. Ведь если бы она от боли не отстранила ладони, то просто проехалась бы грудью через еще две ступеньки, вывихнув челюсть и сломав пару ребер, оставшись бы живой. 

А сейчас ее тело стало незначительно закатываться вбок, ноги приподнялись, от чего многочисленные юбки платья задралась до самой талии, заставляя нашу хохотушку повернуть голову. Висок встретился со ступенькой, не нанося смертельного вреда, а вот то, что тело прижало ее голову к той же ступеньке нанесло. Девушка свернула себе шею, падая к моим ногам уже безвольной куклой. Время замерло, из-за чего стало оглушающе тихо, душа девушки осталась точно в том месте, где ее жизнь прервалась, и она, в том облике, в котором выбежала из дома, недоуменно смотрела на тело у подножья лестницы и на меня. Да, теперь я ей показалась. Мне пришлось принять облик сразу четверых человек. Матери, отца, тетушки и прабабки, с которой та лично знакома не была. Она спокойным шагом, медленно приблизилась к своему телу, смотря то на него, то на меня. 

\- Серьезно? Вот такая нелепая смерть? - душа посмотрела на тех, кого себе вообразила и "мы" согласно, в унисон кивнули. Не было в этом ничего привычного человеческому восприятию, но это тем не менее было натурально. Смерть - это естественный процесс. Душа посмотрела на нашу толпу, потом на замершие в воздухе пылинки и коротко хмыкнула. - Глупый конец. Но тем не менее - конец, - она подняла глаза на свою мать, улыбаясь ей. - Ты же меня заждалась, правда, матушка?

Правильно истолковав желание души я только раскинула руки для объятий. Раз эта душа при заселении в тело выбрала себе такой конец, то так тому и быть. К тому же, она не невежа, чтобы я могла ее уговорить в обратном. Девушка кинулась в мои руки, жарко обнимая, а когда отстранилась - уже поспешила в новый путь, смеясь точно так же, как до падения с лестницы. Я посмотрела на удаляющуюся спину и невольно улыбнулась. Ведь право слово, я тоже могу быть занятой. Посвистывая под носом сняла заморозку времени и ушла из этого пространства, в прошлое.

*** 

И снова я здесь, в этом полу-тайном, полу-известном месте. Франкенштейн снова играл со своей жизнью, ставя ее на кон. Если сравнить его с душой, которую я провела только что, то думаю, уместно было бы сказать что он больше заслуживает на звание "баловня судьбы". В этом случае, как и в случае с той девушкой, я не стала себя проявлять или замедлять время, а просто незримо остановилась возле блондина. Вид у него был страждущий, глаза то и дело норовили захлопнуться и ко всему прочему, он еще и не дышал. Кинула взглядом на его стол, отметив песочные часы, шприц и листок с инструкцией. Значит, взялся за улучшение легких... Я облегченно вздохнула, понимая что мое вмешательство не повлекло за собой идеи оставить над собой эксперименты. Что было для меня удивительно - Франкенштейн напрягся, слово слышал мой вздох, и сжал ладони в кулаки, явно пытаясь прийти в себя. Ох, дорогой, ты почувствовал на себе мое ледяное дыхание? Я ухмыльнулась, смотря как в песочных часах последние песчинки пересыпались в нижнюю часть часов. Блондин тут же потянулся за шприцом, но не тут-то было...

\- Франкенштейн! - ухмыльнулась от этого оклика и от того, какую панику он вызвал в хозяине имени. Сам нарушитель тишины стал возиться с графом, вроде, если мне память не изменяет? Да, точно, его отца я уже провела, значит теперь он уже граф. Подождав еще несколько секунд, пока он передаст листок Ларо, заморозила время, смотря на моего соигрока. При заморозке времени не действовало ничего из законов тела, потому он стал ожидаемо кашлять, сипеть, как выброшенный на берег утопающий, при том все время сверлил меня недовольным взглядом. В ответ на подобную наглость я только поправила рыжие локоны и со смешком посмотрела на смертного. 

\- И как, Франкенштейн? Не думаешь умирать? - Я огладила его щеку, и тот дернулся от меня, смотря не доверительно. Ах вот ты какой, как подарки принимать - так горазд, а теперь шарахаешься? Люди - неблагодарные существа. Но смерть только приходит на зов, только и всего. Она никого не осуждает, потому улыбка с моих губ не исчезает.

\- И не подумаю, - мужчина уже взял себя в руки, немного озадаченно смотря на замершего Ларо, а потом подопнув ногой антидот в его сторону так, чтобы не сложно было его заметить, будучи в положении солдата. А потом только распрямился, смотря на меня. - И зачем ты пришла?

\- Я всегда рядом, - моя улыбка была невинная, так как все что я говорила, было правдой. - Ты окружен мной, если ты еще не заметил. 

\- О, какие очевидные вещи говоришь, - мужчина покачал головой со смешком, явно издеваясь, но я видела что в подобном его поведении нет искренности. Это больше напоминало попытку спрятаться от чего-то. 

\- Хмм, тогда, если делать вывод из твоих слов, ты предпочитаешь, чтобы я являлась тебе каждый раз, при каждой смерти? - Я вскинула заинтересованно бровь. У него, как у моего соигрока, есть такая возможность. Франкенштейн прищурился, словно задумался о чем-то, а потом изумленно округлил глаза. Даже его мыслей не пришлось читать, чтобы понять, что его так изумило. Он просто представил себе мое появление при каждом уходе кого-то из жизни, что его окружает. 

\- Нет уж, спасибо, но откажусь от такой радости, - блондин покачал головой. 

\- Да? - С улыбкой посмотрела на него снизу вверх. - А я думаю, что все-таки стоит. Раз уж ты решился решился развеять мою скуку, то поиграем. Не против салочек? - Я издала из себя хихиканье, которое иначе как детским назвать нельзя было, что явно не вязалось с моим образом ближе к подростковому и скрылась в тумане, запуская время. Наблюдать за смертным, которого уже признала за своего я не видела нужды - сознание уже покинуло его, но жить будет. Не сегодня наступит его день, если вообще наступит.

Словно не прошло и секунды меня притянула следующая смерть. Бой. Франкенштейн без промедления и раздумий располосовал монстра перед собой. Я сидела на телеге и смотрела как неподалеку, буквально в паре шагов лежал блондинистый мужчина, Кейт. Жизнь в нем ели теплилась. Своими силами я конечно могла бы немного подтасовать вероятности и ускорить его уход... Но зачем? Лучше уж пускай тот идет к концу, который его душа назначила себе... Погодите минутку. Так он же невежа! И тот темноволосый, что еще совсем недавно откачивал Франкенштейна, тоже. У меня есть прекрасная, едва ли не идеальная возможность закатить здесь пиршество... И пожать их жизни так, как мне заблагорассудится. Губы тронула тонкая, словно едва намекающая улыбка, а глаза встретились с голубыми глазами _моего_ смертного.

Я знаю этот взгляд. Пускай я прихожу в моменте, когда никто уже не надеется ни на что, когда отчаяние крепкими тисками сжимает сердце, я все равно знаю как выглядит жизнь. Я вижу самые различные эмоции не только на лицах уходящих, но и на лицах окружающих их людей, нередко для выполнения своей "роли" я изображаю эти самые эмоции... И потому я все вижу. Вижу тот мимолетный страх, что блеснул в твоих глазах. Ты испугался, испугался меня, но не по причине того, что я заберу тебя. А по причине того, что заберу того, кем ты дорожишь, заставляя тебя жить с частично опустошенным после утраты сердцем, просто потому что мы играем с тобой в безобидные салочки. Давай, Франкенштейн, отвлеки меня даже от идеи забрать кого-то из близких, толкай в мои руки души. Страх этот был мимолетным. Потом пришла ярость. 

Ты дрался так же яростно, если не еще сильнее, как те монстры. Ты сам кружил по этому временному отрезку как монстр. Если бы за нами в то мгновение наблюдал любой летописец тех временем, ты бы заслужил не самые лестные эпитеты. Крутился как волчок, и словно отдавая мне почести, исправно отправлял души в мои загребущие ручки. Пускай мне и приходилось замедлять время, чтобы успеть каждому из монстров отдать то, на что тот заслужил, я не могла не отметить, что это было динамично. Ты обрываешь жизнь. Мне же не приходится приходить, я уже здесь. Потому я с легкостью делаю свою работу, чтобы запустить время, и спустя отрывок секунды, браться за следующего. Мне такое понравилось. Выглядело, как сотрудничество. Выглядело так, будто на минуту у меня появился напарник. Но увы, это лишь утопия. Я никогда не дождусь напарника или друга. Всегда одна. Потому что всегда кто-то уходит из жизни. Мне не известная безработица.

В итоге Франкенштейн добил последнего, не такого монстра, как все остальные, и мне пришлось немного провозиться с его завихристым представлением смерти. Но тем не менее, я никогда не опаздываю, даже если мое появление смерти не относиться к чьей-то кончине. Блондин о чем-то переругивался со своим другом, а я встала позади Ларо, но на адекватном расстоянии, чтобы тот меня не почувствовал, и не испугался преждевременно. И растворилась дымкой в воздухе как раз когда соигрок бросил взгляд на вояку, естественно, заметив меня. Надеюсь, мое исчезновение дало ему понять, что его близкому мое общество в ближайшем времени не угрожает?...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://ficbook.net/readfic/4859917/15395824#part_content  
> Ссылочка на главу Франкенштейна, где произошла эта встреча)


	4. Четвертая встреча. Долгое сотрудничество?

Темно. Сыро и холодно. С некоторой ностальгией я таилась в угле, смотря на того, кого должна забрать. Мои глаза красные, а вместо губ - самая настоящая окровавленная пасть. Душа меня боится, все тело дрожит, и от холода, и от моего лика. Мысленно вздохнула, не позволяя чтобы мои личные ощущения хоть как-то перенеслись на реальность и разбили в дребезги этот мерзкий и ужасающий вид, который открывался умирающему. Именно эти случаи я ненавижу. И всегда откладываю как могу, но вечно бегать не получиться, так как в определенном временном отрезке таких смертей попалость множество. Лучше разбавлять это сомнительное удовольствие чем-то действительно интересным, а то скопиться, как в военное время солдатов и буду фыркать недовольно веками...

В чем суть моего недовольства, спросите вы? Ну, хотя бы в том, что мне не очень-то нравится когда меня представляют в облике какого-то монстра. Воображение у людей довольно живое, и придумать они могут всякое, а мне потом сиди в этой шкуре. Но к этому я кое-как уже привыкла. Больше всего мне не нравилось то, что умирающий не заслужил такого конца, если говорить о личных хотелках. Ведь какое удовольствие в том, чтобы скалиться и пугать уже достаточно натерпевшиеся от жизни дитя, которое мелко дрожит от холода в этом подвале? По сути, от холода эта девочка и умирает. Хотя, взгляни на нее кто посторонний - точно бы сказал, что от побоев. Живого места на ней не было. Люди-люди... Вроде в этом временном отрезке уже все давно забыли, что такое рабство, но нет, кто-то отбитый нашелся, чтобы таким образом обращаться с ребенком. Чтобы скрыть глубокий вздох, который непроизвольно вырвался, я открыла пасть, словно для зевка, заставляя девочку дрожать еще сильней и невыразительно, тихо, словно мышка, пискнуть. На большее у нее банально нет сил. 

Но смотря на ее жизнь незадолго до смерти, мне становится понятно, почему у нее такое представление смерти. Тяжело представлять что-то другое, когда в тебя буквально кулаками вколачивают, что ты - монстр, сломавший жизнь своим родителям одним фактом своего появления на свет. И посмотрите только, девочка была в полной изоляции от мира, не ведает что такое смартфон или телевизор, но замечательно справилась с представлением, что же такое монстр и как он выглядит. И теперь, следуя логике тому, кто в нее вбивал эту "правду" - искреннее верит, что тот самый монстр, которого она держит внутри себя, придет за ней, чтобы растерзать, как только придет ее час. Мерзкая смерть. Мерзкая вера. Но я не могу этому не подчиниться, так что...

Подняла свое тело, слизкое как слизняк, и мощной лапой ударила в пол, словно пытаясь откинуть грязь. Прочные когти оставили в бетоне царапины. Сейчас это реально, потому что девочка в это верит. Но как только я пожну ее душу - все исчезнет. Но важнее не то, что будет потом, а то что сейчас. Потому что потом будет только удаляющаяся спина, но не думаю, что в этом конкретном случае я буду на эту спину смотреть с грустью. Единственное хорошее, что с этой девушкой произошло за это короткое мгновение жизни, даже не перешагнувшее за десятилетие, это то, что сейчас она оборвется. Не желая больше мешкать (да и не имея права - пульс уже не прощупывался), я бросилась на девушку с намерением растерзать. Намерением, но не желанием. Мои когти легко вошли в живот, а клыки - в шею. Но страх на твоем лице уступил блаженной улыбке. Да. Мы уже коснулись, теперь эта дешевая постановка может отойти в небытие. Я отстранилась, принимая более комфортный вид, а именно - говорящего волка. Твоя душа воспарила над телом, останавливаясь, и ты смотрела на свой труп. Нет, он не был растерзан - пусть все было реально для тебя на тот момент, но как только ты с телом разъединилась, подпитка от твоих мыслей и твоей веры оборвалась. Так что ты смотрела на окоченевшее, юное, голое тельце. Задумчиво облизала лапу, и заметив, что ты не особо куда спешишь, решила заговорить. 

\- Давно не видела такой созидательной силы мысли. Я даже боялась, что сломаю когти об бетон, - мой взгляд метнулся к когтям, которые, конечно, уже здорово отличались от тех, которыми монстр бороздил землю. Твоя душа словно оторвалась от созерцания тела, и переметнулась на меня. Ответила тем же, и заметила, что твоя душа приняла форму сияющего круга. Ух, ребята, давно же я вас не встречала. - Предрожденное планирование?

\- Именно, - ты хмыкнула, смотря на то на меня, то на труп, словно не зная, куда теперь идти. А центр твоего круга, словно открытая воронка, поглощал почти всю энергию. Почему почти? Потому что мою ты не трогаешь, для тебя смерть всего лишь факт, как для опытного игрока табличка "Game Over". 

\- Почему такая смерть я спрашивать даже не буду, все итак ясно, - махнула лапой, смотря прямо в центр воронки. - Ты мне лучше скажи, почему такая жизнь? Ты могла выбрать что угодно вместо этого выживания. 

\- В прошлой жизни я бесилась с жиру, - душа ответила мне твердо, но равнодушно. - У меня было все, что можно было пожелать. Любовь, семья, друзья, и материальные блага. Так хороша жизнь мне попалась впервые, - голос запнулся внезапно, будто душа вдруг потеряла способность общаться. - Мне захотелось контраста. Отсутствия любви, отсутствия семьи, ноль хорошего ко мне отношения. Хотела узнать, что чувствуют те, чья жизнь похожа на кошмар. Хотелось почувствовать, какого это молить о помощи и не получать на это никакого ответа. Хотелось... Побыть одной, - теперь я уловила в голосе души какую-то грусть и сомнение и оскалила морду так, как природа волков это не предусматривает. 

\- О-ох, понимаю... - я действительно кивнула мордой, посылая от себя энергию соответствующую этому чувству. Твоя душа от нее отклонилась. - Ты думаешь уже сейчас уйти из планирования, или останешься? 

\- Я определенно останусь на еще одну жизнь, - душа повернулась ко мне, и я могла созерцать центр воронки. - У меня есть еще долги, которые нужно отдать и вынести из них урок. Потом, думаю, смогу перейти на автоматический режим.

\- Как пожелаешь, - я кивнула и махнула лапой, окончательно стирая все следы по себе и запуская время вокруг маленького трупа девочки. И все-таки я ошибалась. Смотреть на удаляющуюся спину так или иначе - неприятно. 

***

После этих проводов души, радости или озорства во мне было мало. Хотелось просто развоплотиться на сутки-две, но стоило мне вернуться в родное пространство - сразу же словила зов своего соигрока. Как удачно! Франкенштейн, ты подобрал отличное мгновение. Кто как не ты способен сейчас приподнять мое настроение? Я метнулась на этот зов чуть ли не молниеносно, вывалившись тихой мышкой в пространство твоего мира. Как раз у тебя бой тут кипит, занятно. Что же было этим зовом? Нахмурив бровки и пользуясь тем, что ты меня не заметил и не почувствовал, остановила время, а потом самую малость - промотала назад, заинтересовано за тобой наблюдая. 

Вот он тот момент. Ты слышишь рев за спиной, и твоего сознания касается мысль, что не то что контратаковать, а даже банально уклониться или отбиться у тебя нет возможности. Твой страх меня призвал сюда. Что ж, это, конечно, не целенаправленный зов, но лучше чем ничто. Я не стала больше никак манипулировать со временем, решая просто понаблюдать. Когда тебя выручает благородная, ты пусть и изумляешься, но страх тебя отпускает. Не будь у нас игры, меня бы уже тут не было, но я остаюсь, наблюдая за вашей двойкой с кривой улыбкой. 

В бою вы болтали не долго, а вот потом охотно стали переговариваться. Хмм, а вот с другими созданиями ты умеешь вести себя красиво. Мне вывести цветов не предложил, но веночек от меня принял! Хех, будь я человеком, даже бы приревновала, но вот смерть бесстрастна. Мне оставалось только сесть, закинув ногу на ногу и наблюдать, как ты общаешься с Кармен. Но и это продлилось не долго. Но я очень-очень скоро загляну к тебе, Франкенштейн. 

***

Как и обещала, вернулась я к тебе быстро, даже и недели не прошло. Специально настроилась на тебя более сильно, чтобы выхватывать все твои мысли, даже самые тихие и робкие, касательно меня. И что я застала? Ты, в обнимку с тазиком, вполне так удачно промываешь себе желудок. Возле тебя то и дело скачет Кармен, помогая и подавая все нужное. Видок у тебя конечно... Как у моих самых отбитых клиентов. Но даже учитывая это, ты не был близок к тому, чтобы распрощаться с жизнью. Я приподняла бровь и воплотилась. Благородная чувствовала меня слабо, ее сознание больше было занято заботой об твоем состоянии, да и невежой она не была, чтобы я могла стать в ваших разборках третьей. Но ты меня видел, хоть и не реагировал, понимая что Кармен не видит меня. Хех, временами даже опасался факта моего присутствия, начиная активнее себя спасать. Но я только мягко улыбалась, не пытаясь с тобой говорить, не хотелось тебя пугать. Хотя, судя по твоим мыслям, именно это тебя пугало больше, чем то, что я могу внезапно отозваться. А вот твое удивление, которое появилось, когда опасность миновала, а я не уходила... Хех, как бальзам на всю суть (души-то у меня, как таковой, нет). Даже на минутку отвлеклась на свои размышления, немного запоздало отмечая, что у вас с благородной завязался разговор. 

\- Я лишь хотела проучить тебя немного, честное слово! Кто же знал, что в этой банке не острые специи! - Кармен выглядела мило, когда извинялась перед тобой. Я тихо наблюдала за тобой, и твоим не самым радужным выражением лица. Благодаря нашей игре, я чуть ли не полностью очеловечилась в этом облике, за что тебя стоило бы отблагодарить, но вряд ли ты обрадуешься моим дарам...

\- Там написано! Серная кислота! - Прилагая немалые усилия, ты ответил ей, а я молниеносно считала твои воспоминания... И несдержанно заржала. То ли от боли, то ли от моей реакции, но ты закашлялся, а я стирала слезы из уголка глаз. Да уж, с таким напарником и врагов не надо! 

\- Вкусный был хоть супчик? - Кое-как сдерживая свой смех, спросила у тебя, и тут же, сразу, получила мысленный посыл от тебя, включающий проклятия, насколько это было вкусно.

 _Особенно, мать ее, послевкусие. До сих пор "наслаждаюсь"_ , - в мысленном тоне издевка была так явной, что я не удержалась и снова хохотнула. Объясняться на тему того, что твое время еще не пришло, я не видела нужды. У тебя уже не было страха по отношению ко мне, ты даже не особо обращал на меня внимание, дальше продолжая говорить с благородной. 

Эх, человек-человек... То ли всыпать тебе за такое отношение к смерти, то ли благодарить. Но скорее - второе, так как наша игра увлекла меня. Развязала мне руки, дала возможность почувствовать себя в новом амплуа, появилась возможность "пожить нормально". Смерть, которая играет в жизнь? Старею, что ли? Вроде как нет... Да и некому меня заменить. Я посмотрела на твое уставшее лицо и поняла, что очень скоро ты уже не будешь способен к разговорам. И скорее всего - уйдешь в сон. Потому стоит уйти и мне.

\- Спасибо тебе, Франкенштейн, позабавил так позабавил, - бросила это со смешком прежде чем скрылась в снопе искр. И толкуй это как хочешь, издевалась ли я, или искреннее благодарила.

***

Для меня не прошло и мгновения. Рассыпалась искрами и переместилась сразу во времени к следующему отрезку, где мне адекватно было появится. Для тебя и твоей спутницы - явно прошло больше времени. И что я вижу? Тебя снова пытаются убить, и снова Кармен. Правда, если с супчиком она "постаралась" случайно, то уж тут был зов даже скорее от нее, чем от тебя. Конечно, тебе она преподнесет объяснения, что все понарошку, но сейчас, вбив нож в подушку возле твоей головы, картинка в ее голове однозначная. Действия она выполняет четко, продуманно. Но из-за того, что нет ни желания, ни намерения, ты все еще жив. И будешь жив, даже не смотря на то, что тебя душат. Я смотрела, склонив голову в бок. Ты чувствуешь меня, так же как и понимаешь, что возле тебя именно эта благородная, но не понимаешь, что происходит. Мысли хаотичны, но в них мелькает так же и страх, что при всем желании, у тебя нет ничего, чтобы противопоставить этому ее действию. Неужели сдашься? Задумчиво посмотрела на благородную, которая услышала, что твое дыхание становится все более слабым. Нет, ты не сдашься. Кармен отпустила руку, тем самым не позволив тебе оказаться в моих загребущих ручках. Ты почти тут же от нее отпрыгнул, ощерился оружием. На меня, казалось бы, даже внимания не обращал, да вот только и боковым зрением отмечал, и мысленно следил за моим местонахождением. Я только бровь вскинула, наблюдая за этой сценкой. 

\- Что ты… кха… что ты, чёрт возьми, пыталась сделать?!

\- Как что? Убить тебя. И, кстати, убила. Ещё кинжалом голову пробила, но решила дать тебе ещё один шанс. Ты умер дважды, блондинчик.

Я хмыкнула, словно это должно было подтвердить ее слова. Твой взгляд был прикован к благородной, в голове был кавардак. Конечно, мне не раз приходилось пожинать души, что едва-едва проснулись в момент смерти, а некоторые - и вовсе выдергивать из сна. И должна сказать, игнорировать меня в таком моменте было невозможно. Но ты не сводил глаз с благородной, переваривая ее слова, и даже мысленно старался не касаться всего, что как-либо было связано со мной, но куда уж тут, раз говорите вы об убийствах? Вижу, вразумительной реакции на мое явление и присутствие в ближайшем времени мне ждать не стоит. Несколько критично посмотрела на твою спутницу. Кармен не спускала с тебя взгляда, а то, что я отираюсь рядом ее словно не касалось. Чтож, не буду мешать вашим играм. Думаю, целесообразно будет переместиться туда, где я буду больше востребована... Но можно ведь и соединить приятное с полезным?

Влекомая своим намерением, перенеслась в будущее, согласно вашему временному отрезку. Ожидаемо, вокруг кипел бой. Можно даже сказать, что ты вместе с Кармен устроили тут бал в честь меня, любимой. Почти каждое ваше касание, каждое движение несло кому-то смерть. Но сейчас я не отвлекалась на это. Для этого всегда будет время. Остановившись на секунду, я осмотрелась. Вот и вы. Кармен, получив удар лучом полетела в стену, и я почувствовала буквально кожей, как ее сознание отключилось. Не будь я уверена в том, как она умрет, даже усомнилась бы, не пришло ли ее время. Эта неуверенность заставила меня дернуть губой. Все-таки, есть минусы в том, что мой облик очеловечился подле тебя, смертный. Я начинаю чувствовать то, что чувствовать мне не положено. И хорошо, что это наша игра, и что ты сейчас рядом. Иначе начальство по головке бы не погладило. Пока я над этим раздумывала, ты швырнул противнику в голову кинжал. Оп-па, а этого клиента я уже давным-давно пожала. Переступив через труп, я направилась за тобой, решая воспользоваться такой возможностью и поболтать с тобой. Ведь чем больше я чувствую себя человеком, тем сильнее жажду того же, что и каждый человек, а именно - общения. Ты уже держал Кармен на руках, собираясь смыться вместе с ней, но череда энергетических атак застигла тебя врасплох. Когда ты повернул голову назад, и понял, что увернуться не получиться, я широко улыбнулась. Вот он, удобный момент. Махнула рукой, сдерживая мгновение одновременно с твоей мыслю.

_Кем он может быть, чтобы швыряться этим так часто?!_

\- Ну, на это я тебе не смогу ответить, блондинчик, - я хищно улыбнулась, заметив как ты дернулся. Но дернулось только твое лицо, которое ты вместе с головой повернул ко мне. Твое тело ниже шеи замерло вместе со временем. И нет, это вовсе не потому что мои способности стали сбоить. Ты в физическом контакте с той, что невежей не является, так что все должно быть чин по чину. Ничто не может дать сбой из-за моего вмешательства, тем более, пока мы играем. 

\- А на что-то разве можешь ответить? - Ты явно перевел дух, заметив, что я заморозила время и пытливо на меня посмотрел. 

\- Хочешь чтобы я тебе дала подсказки в вашем расследовании? - Склонила голову в бок, наблюдая за тобой. - Скажи мне, ты действительно хочешь получить эту информацию от меня?

Не было в моих словах никаких эмоций. Я действительно была готова сказать тебе все что угодно, в конце-концов, на этом держался наш договор. Я подсказываю, рассказываю, а ты из кожи лезешь, чтобы не умереть. Ты все равно будешь менять этот мир, вне зависимости, что узнаешь сам, а что от меня. Тем более, что я _хотела_ тебя отблагодарить. Но ты внезапно, встретившись со мной глазами, задумался. У тебя в голове был хаос, я не следила за этим. Дам тебе немного приватности, дам возможность решить самому. Ты покосился на свою спутницу с тщательно скрываемым сожалением. Правда, стоило тебе повернуться ко мне, как на лице была холодная решимость. 

\- Нет. Я, пожалуй, откажусь от твоего предложения.

\- Что ж, - на это я только развела руками, а потом широко ухмыльнулась. - В таком случае, я не стану мешать. Приготовься, сейчас будет больно! - Я приподняла руку, словно желая наглядно показать что размораживаю время, хотя, могу это делать и не пользуясь жестами. Но ты понял меня правильно - вернул голову в исходное положение и зажмурился, приготовившись к тому, чтобы словить удар спиной. 

Стоило твоим мыслям замолчать, ввиду того, что ты потерял сознание, я отвернулась спиной, уходя. Сдержу свое слово, вернусь только тогда, когда ваши с Кармен жизненные пути разойдутся. Как бы мне этого не хотелось, я вас разлучу. Но мне не привыкать, в этом и состоит моя работа. Разлучать тех, кто принял смерть и тех, у кого жизнь продолжается.


	5. Пятая встреча. Сдашься, потеряв сокровенное?

Так-та-а-ак... Женщина, умеревшая в поле... Нет, не то. Строитель, упавший с высоты. Может быть интересно, смерть он представляет занятно, но снова монстром быть не хочется. Крестьянин, которого заколол воришка... Нет уж, спасибо, не сейчас. Жертва крушения Титаника. Не, там я вечно задерживаюсь, уже даже какие-то временные аномалии начались. Начальство еще заметит и получу по первое число. Хмм, какие еще варианты? Ну, всегда как вариант есть жертвы войн... Черт! Да что же получается, никуда не хочу идти! Вздохнув, пошла на первый-встречный зов, сдувая с лица рыжий локон. Мне было скучно без игры с моим невежей. Да, моим, я уже заняла подле него такую крепкую позицию что ни один бог не смеет к нему сунуться, чтобы навернуть на какую-то веру. В конце-концов, богам тоже случается умирать, хоть и их возраст в сравнение с людьми не идет, так что рычаг давления у меня есть всегда. Да и там меня уважают, как одно из самых древних явлений. Если говорить откровенно, то по сути, мне тоже, бывало, поклонялись. Чем я не богиня? Эх, все-таки не особо хорошо на меня влияет эта игра, уже вижу первые звоночки. Например, хотя бы то, что даже будучи наедине с собой - продолжаю показывать эмоции. Не положено, не положено. 

Смерть, на которую я откликнулась, вовсе меня не удивила. Я почувствовала высокое скопление энергии самых разных диапазонов. Хлопнула два раза веками и скривилась. Снова смерть во сне. Что может быть скучнее? Даже когда человек в коме у меня и то больший диапазон действий. А тут прямо строгая инструкция, при которой невозможно ошибиться. Душа умирающей старушки, которая при жизни была ведьмой, оторвалась от тела, не отягощенная гравитацией. И все, тело уже мертвое. А вот душа, тонкой цепью связанная с астральным измерением продолжает видеть сон. Такие души, при таком виде смерти, не перерождаются в другом теле. При встрече со мной душе положено быть в сознании, так как ей нужно выразить свою веру. А тут такого выражения веры нет, так же как нет раздельности между сознанием и подсознанием, личностью и инстинктами. Все смешано в кашу, которую невозможно разделить на логические составные. Тяжело вздохнув, приподняла руку, в которой сверкнул меч. Всего-лишь один взмах - душу больше не держит цепь астрального измерения. Так же как и не держит тело. Душа начинает дрожать все ощутимее, но не найдя места, где можно приткнуться, просто разрывается на осколки, как от взрыва. Бабахнуло так, что будь здоров! У старушки не маленький был потенциал. Будь я чуть более материальна, или наоборот, без облика, то точно бы пострадала. А так то только наблюдала, как энергия этой души рассеивается вокруг, радиусом охватывая все больше и больше пространства. Кивнула сама себе и решила, что могу уже возвращаться обратно. Хотя... Тут всего в паре километров следующая смерть. Что мне мешает мотнуться туда и поработать хронологически?

Молодая девушка. Избита своим молодым человеком до смерти. Боролась за себя до последнего: притворилась что умерла, когда стало ясно что дело швах, пыталась из последних сил позвонить "112", как только мужчина испугался, что убил ее и сбежал, но увы. Постарался он на славу, и девушка не успела нажать последней цифры. Стоило только жизни этой девушки оборваться, как я тут же заморозила время подходя ближе, и проведя ладонью перед ее лицом. Сновидящие души. Эти ребята, пожалуй, отличаются от прошлых, умирающих во сне, едва ли не кардинально. Все люди, верующие что после смерти наступает покой, что можно "выспаться". И таких душ не мало, но и не кардинально много. Так как я воплощаюсь энергией космоса в то, во что человек верует, то и такую веру отвергать не могу. Поэтому эта душа сейчас спала. Видела сон не только о жизни, которая прервалась только что, но и о других, что успела прожить. Отойдя на два шага, увидела как душа поднимается и уходит. Да, они спят, но кто сказал, что душа не может ходить через сон? Посмотрела на удаляющуюся спину с небольшой грустью - сейчас она отправиться в стазистное хранилище моего начальства, и будет там видеть сны, пока ее не пробудят, если вдруг появится нужда или нехватка душ. Такой конец я не желала ни одной душе, но не мне об этом судить, раз уж душа себе подобное выбрала. Глубоко вздохнув, я открыла глаза, перемещаясь в вожделенное место. Надоело это все, посмотрю как там мой соигрок. 

Что ж, мотнуло меня чуть раньше смерти Кармен. Словно сама вселенная не желала, чтобы я нарушила свое обещание об невмешательстве в этот дивный дует. Франкенштейн уже валялся в кустах, а вот сама благородная была близка к смерти, напоследок беседуя с Ноблесс. При словах, что ее оружие духа будет им поглощено, на Кармен лица не осталось. Но ее можно понять. Когда всю, не короткую жизнь, веруешь что после смерти тебя ждет только пространство оружия духа, а тут тебе говорят, что его не будет, так как оно станет поглощено, то становится, как минимум, не по себе. Ее эмоции так ощутимо витали в воздухе, что мне на короткий миг почудилось, что я чувствую их запах. Даже подошла поближе, чтобы увериться, но видать, благородная почувствовала мое приближение, и до меня донесся ее шепот.

\- Заклинаю тебя, человек. Заклинаю тебя, продолжи свой путь, развей свою силу настолько, насколько выдержит твоё тело, помоги нашему народу в этой битве, человек. Заклинаю тебя, Франкенштейн! Молю тебя, молю!..

Но большего я не услышала. Ее палач, мило с ней попрощавшись, испил ее жизненные силы почти до суха. Я была заинтересована, как же она представляет себе свою смерть, но к моему изумлению, благородная все еще держалась. Мой соигрок подошел к ней, даже не заметив меня. Ожидаемо, я ведь полностью не проявилась еще в этом отрезке времени. Кармен была слишком жива, чтобы я могла в полной мере себя показать. Но зато я могла наблюдать за тем, как они разговаривают в последний раз. Было ли мне грустно? Нет. Для Франкенштейна Кармен уже была незнакомкой. А сама благородная думала теперь отнюдь не о моем невеже, а о своем муже. Что ж, любовь - чувство сильное. Множество раз наблюдала, как это чувство так или иначе приводило людей в мои раскрытые объятия. Примерно столько же раз видела, как то самое чувство вырывало потенциального мертвого из моих рук. И это никогда меня не расстраивало. 

Когда появился Роктис, я едва заметно скривилась - теперь мысли Кармен заполнены только им, даже вычленить не могу, что же для себя решила благородная. Хмм, но разве этого нельзя использовать? Присела перед Кармен, почти одновременно с моментом, когда ее муж заключил ее в объятия. Не теряя времени, прижала руку к ее лбу. Благородные сильнее связаны физически со своей душой, потому и уходят из жизни дольше, чем люди. Кармен успела еще провести ладонью по щеке Роктиса, как наше прикосновение принесло плоды. Благородная умерла и ее душа была в некотором подобии растерянности. Но стоило нам минутку дольше переговорить, как я снова имела честь наблюдать удаляющуюся спину. Не имея ограничений ввиду оружия, которое бы ее поглотило после смерти, эта душа направилась в сторону... Лукедони. Так мне, между прочем, и сказали. "Я должна быть Каджу и моя душа должна найти покой в оружии духа. Не в Аръильфе, так в другом". Но ее целеустремленность удивительной для меня не была. Души вообще когда уже что-то решат, то переубедить их граничит с чудом. А искать альтернативных путей, когда они что-то уже решили - точно не моя забота. 

***

Я перенеслась во времени на довольно небольшой отрезок. Хотела заявиться пораньше, но мой невежа не рисковал особо жизнью, не звал, а на мое предложение являться, когда просто кто-то умирает рядом ответил отказом, так что я уважала его решение. Но этот день я не могла пропустить. Ни за какие коврижки не стала бы этого откладывать в долгий ящик. В деревне, в которой я появилась, царила паника. Люди кричали, монстры бесновались. И среди всей этой вакханалии относительным спокойствием отличались лишь трое невеж. Тяжело вздохнула, распуская дымкой немного своего облика в сторону нематериальности и быстро проанализировала ситуацию.

Превращенных было много, даже слишком. Мой блондинчик, как бы там не было, силушку и скорость имеет нечеловеческую, с такими фруктами бы справился. Но его не было нигде в досягаемом пространстве. Его родня, конечно, умениями тоже не была обделена, но тут их слишком мало, чтобы можно было добиться хоть какого-то эффекта, мало-мальски обещающего, что сегодня с жизнью они не расстанутся. Даже присутствие на этой шахматной доске каджу Кертье не поможет в достижении этой цели - ассассин слишком хорошо знаком с явлением смерти, чтобы отреагировать на мои намеки, а чего-то более существенного я применить не смогу, он-то ведь не невежа. Пролистав все возможные исходы я нахмурилась. Не было никакой ближайшей вероятности, способной до воплощения, которая дала бы мне право не забирать эту тройку. Так или иначе, их конец должен настать здесь и сегодня. Недовольно нахмурилась, открывая глаза и неспешно, но неумолимо приближалась к семье моего соигрока. Как бы только Франкенштейн от такого не взбесился или не сошел с ума. Жаль было бы терять такого... Товарища. Да, товарища, думаю, адекватно будет его так назвать. 

Первым, смертельно пораженным, падает на землю светловолосый невежа. Его грудную клетку монстр пробил насквозь. С некоей грустью посмотрела в его открытые, замершие глаза. Он уже в моем кулаке, но я не поспешу его провожать. Можно сказать, это обстоятельство я проигнорировала, и если бы не слегка заторможенное время вокруг него, то мне бы _пришлось_ его проводить в последний путь. Но вместо этого я так же неумолимо приближалась к, стоящим неподалеку от хлипкой калитки, мужчине и женщине. Шла чуть ли не по пятам этого монстра, который толкнет их в мои рученьки. Впрочем, не слишком умное существо, чувствуя мое приближение, всего лишь радостно рыкнуло, явно не воспринимая этого на свой счет, только на счет своих будущих жертв. И как бы не хотелось этого признавать, но монстр был прав. Это их конец, не его. Мужчина поднялся с земли, пытаясь из последних сил оборонять блондинку, так похожую на моего соигрока. Но монстру много усилия не стоило, чтобы одержать победу над сильно раненным солдатом с рваной раной прямо на груди. А потом он уверенно махнул когтистой лапой, вспоров девушке шею. Я не оказала никаких эмоций. Я ведь смерть, видела уже каждое зверство, до которого опускались различные маньяки. Причем, о некоторых вы, смертные, даже и не ведаете. Вместо того, чтобы как либо отреагировать на подобное, я только щелкнула пальцами, заморозив время окончательно. 

Первой, кто понял, что что-то здесь не так, была Юни. Женщина удивленно захлопала ресницами, чувствуя что может дышать, что боли нет, что тело не заваливается безмолвной куклой на пол. Понять она поняла, но ни на слово, ни на жест не решилась, глядя во все глаза то на меня, то на мутанта перед ней, что замер покруче ледяной статуи. Вторым, кто очнулся от некоторого наваждения, стал Кейт, что поднял голову, ошарашено созерцая явление меня. Ну, облик я не меняла, так что даже не знаю, что их может так сильно удивлять. В жизнь не поверю что дело всего лишь в моей обуви! Ну и напоследок на меня взглянул Ларо. Правда, в его взгляде было недовольство, настороженность и опаска. Ноль шока, ни следа удивления. И вот это уже было странно. 

\- Ты кто такая? Благородная? - солдат не стал долго тянуть и тут же обратился ко мне. Несколько равнодушно повернулась в его сторону, а потом хмыкнула. 

\- Серьезно, вы действительно считаете благородных за богов? Все-таки, никому иному манипуляция временем не доступна, - от этих моих слов Ларо нахмурился, и я одарила его одной из своих невинных, действительно милых улыбок. - Я - Смерть. Пришла забрать ваши души и по сути, преуспела в этом, раз вы меня видите. 

\- С-смерть? - чуть запнувшись, проговорила Юни, прижав ладони к груди. В ее ладони все еще был окровавленный кинжал. 

\- А у вас есть сомнения? - заинтересовано оглядела каждого из них, и увидела на лицах понимание - с такими ранами, как у них сейчас, вряд ли кто-то бы выжил. А уж точно не чувствовал бы себя так хорошо, как мои собеседники. 

\- Не так я себе представлял... Это, - несколько сконфужено сказал Кейт, подходя сзади, чтобы присоединиться к своей семье. Мне же лучше, обзор сразу на всех идет. 

\- Если бы хоть как-то себе представлял _это_ , - зыркнула на блондина, - то мы бы сейчас не разговаривали. А так как никто из вас не отягощал себя раздумиями о смерти при жизни, то сейчас имеем что имеем, а именно - этот разговор. 

\- А он нужен? - кожей почувствовала внимательный взгляд и повернулась к говорившему. В темноте глаза Ларо казались черными. 

\- А ты желаешь от него отказаться? - вопросом ответила на вопрос, слегка хмыкнув. - Нет, если таково ваше желание, то я без проблем могу вас забрать и без разговоров, но вы уверены, что хотите умереть с сожалениями на устах? - не зря я выбрала подобную тему. Слышала ведь мысли всех трех, что были полны сожалений о не принятом решении и волнением насчет одно неуемного и сверхактивного блондинчика. 

\- Разве в этом твоя задача? - Кейт подошел к своей сестре, приобняв ее и поцеловав лоб. Ларо с какой-то злостью посмотрел на клинок в своих руках. - Разве смерть не равнодушна к страданиям? Мне казалось, твоя задача только забирать людей. 

\- Я не такая, - недовольно покачала головой. - Все, что обо мне знают люди - от начала и до конца всего лишь их выдумка. Да, я беспристрастна. Но не значит, что не могу подать руку помощи, когда есть такая возможность. Будь бы по другому - Франкенштейн был бы давно уже мертв. Люди меня боятся, потому и сравнивают меня с самым худшим злом в мире. 

\- Не забирай его! - Юни, с неожиданной прытью подбежала ко мне, явно собираясь поймать меня за руки и начать просить за своего сына. Я легко, едва ли не танцевальным шагом, увернулась от нее, и та упала в руки Ларо. Вот ведь, было близко. Если бы она меня коснулась то все, разговора с ней бы не получилось. Я только вздохнула и села на забор, покачивая ногой. 

\- Не забираю я его, спокойнее. У нас с Франкенштейном вообще некоторый договор... Он играется со мной.

\- Балбесина, - выдохнул Ларо, прикрыв глаза. - Говорил же ему, мертвые должны быть приданы земле...

\- С чего ты взял? - Я заинтересовано посмотрела на солдата голубых кровей и не сдержалась от смешка. - Мы с Франкенштейном давно уже, по вашим временным меркам играем. Еще когда он был совсем юным. Нет, - я вставила ладонь вперед, замечая как у всех округлились глаза, - с ребенком я не играла. Он уже был довольно взрослым, но еще юнцом. Графом еще не был, но дело уже к этому шло. И я не злюсь на него за эту игру, а наоборот, мне льстит эта его позиция. Поэтому и хочу вам помочь обрести покой. Чтобы никакие переживания не омрачили вашего ухода. 

\- И все же, - теперь эту тему подхватил Ларо, смотря на меня с горечью. - Как ты собираешься облегчить наши сожаления?

\- О, это просто, - я подмигнула мужчине, но моего жеста не заценили, смотря все так же неприязненно. - Я просто вам расскажу кое-что... Как вы можете догадаться, для меня время - не имеет никакого значения. Вот сейчас я здесь, а за секунду - в следующем тысячелетии, - качнула ногой с кедом на ней, будто пытаясь их убедить. - Доказать мне это не трудно, как видите. Потому я могу просто рассказать вам, что ждет Франкенштейна.

Наступила тишина. То ли они переваривали сказанное мной, то ли пытались понять, надо ли оно им. В их мысли я сейчас не лезла, давая немного приватности. Думаю, мне не придется им объяснять, почему их спасти не могу, а Франкенштейна - смогла. Они уже смирились с тем, что сегодня погибнут здесь, я видела это в их жестах, мимике. В опущенных уголках рта Кейта, в слезинках в уголках глаз Юни, в том, как Ларо хочет со всей злостью швырнуть меч, понимая что они не справились, что подвели Франкенштейна. Склонила голову в бок, убирая из своей мимики веселость, чтобы показать свои намерения, чтобы не боялись, что их обманываю.

\- Он... Он же не умрет? Не заберешь ведь его скоро? - Юни первая отозвалась, и в ее вопросах была мольба. Я ей кивнула. 

\- Не заберу. В том и суть нашей игры. Он всячески избегает смерти, пытаясь стать бессмертным, а я в замен делюсь с ним знаниями о будущем, - Ларо посмотрел на меня ошарашено, а потом переглянулся с Кейтом и оба невесело улыбнулись. 

\- Это вполне в его духе, - пробормотал Кейт.

\- Это ты была его напарницей в рейде? - Вскинув бровь посмотрел на меня Ларо, садясь на землю и начиная очищать свой меч. 

\- Нет, я ведь не благородная, - улыбнулась им, а потом вздохнула, спрыгивая с забора и внимательно посмотрела на них всех. - Он не умрет, ребята. Ни сегодня, ни завтра, ни через год. Юни, - блондинка посмотрела мне прямо в глаза. - Помнишь того черноволосого незнакомца? Твой сын будет под его защитой. Сойдутся два одиночества, - женщина ошарашено охнула, но потом, словно вспомнив что-то, кивнула и не сдержавшись, зарыдала, выронив кинжал и скрывая лицо в ладонях. Я не огорчилась - это были слезы облегчения. Секунду промолчала, и стала вещать будущее дальше:

\- Кейт, - посмотрела теперь на лицо которые два короткие шрамы не уродовали, а добавляли изюминки в его образ. - Ты знаешь уровень силы и удачливости Франкенштейна. Твой племянник не пропадет, только не такой, как он. Затиснет зубы, но выстоит до конца. Он сможет везде устроиться хорошо, используя свою хитрость не на зло другим, - во взгляде желтых глаз на секунду промелькнула грусть, но потом я увидела, как они под влиянием какого-то воспоминания зажглись ярче, напоминая мне солнце. Кейт кивнул мне, и самую малость улыбнулся, приобнимая свою сестру и давая ей выплакаться у него на груди.

\- Ларо, - теперь я стояла возле солдата, что все еще колюче смотрел на меня снизу вверх. - Ты молодец. Твои учения не прошли мимо, Франкенштейн до конца жизни будет помнить каждое твое слово и каждый урок. И именно это поможет ему не упасть в дыру желания возвыситься, он не станет тянуться за могуществом, которое ему не по зубам. В алхимии он, конечно, давно уже превзошел тебя, но благодаря памяти о тебе и твоих действиях в отношении к нему, он сможет обучать и других, передавать знания каждому, кто за ними потянется. Ты бы им гордился.

\- Я уже горжусь, - с улыбкой сказал мне солдат и увидел на лицах друзей то же самое чувство. - Мы гордимся. Нам даже не столь важно, что его ждет. Нам важно то, что мы уже успели увидеть. 

\- Франкенштейн упрямый как баран, - со смешком добавил Кейт, когда Ларо подошел ближе. - Ни в жизнь не поверю, что его что-то сумеет подкосить и сбить с цели. 

\- Нам важно лишь то, что мы знаем, насколько светлое у него сердце, - судорожно вздохнув, с мокрыми щеками отозвалась Юни, - но теперь, после того, что мы услышали, действительно можем отойти с чистым сердцем. Спасибо тебе, - она повернулась в мою сторону и я немного удивленно захлопала ресницами. Нет, души меня, конечно, уже не раз и не два благодарили, но только тогда, когда оторвались от тела и отказались от всего земного и физического. Когда вставали на нематериальном уровне. А тех, кто благодарил меня, еще не коснувшись меня, я могла по пальцам пересчитать. Видимо, на моем лице что-то такое отобразилось, что в мыслях невеж промелькнуло какое-то опасение. На подобные мысли я только усмехнулась. 

\- Пустяки. Именно это я планировала. И не бойтесь, - я расслабленно посмотрела на тройку товарищей, что смело можно назвать семьей. Франкенштейна, только, не хватает в этой картине. Но нет. Его час придет еще не скоро. - Я за ним присмотрю. А теперь давайте, обнимемся, что ли?

***

Когда ты пришел, все уже было так, как предначертала судьба. Твоя семья была мертва, в городе царила разруха, но жители спаслись. Благородные, сделав свое дело, так же покинули это место. Осталась только я, сидящая на крыльце и ожидающая. Ты смотрел на меня в ступоре, но понял все, как только меня увидел. Я лишь кивнула головой, подтверждая твои предположения. На тебе не было лица, в мыслях был сумбур, и почему-то, я почувствовала, что нужно оправдаться. 

\- Здесь даже я не могла ничем помочь, такова была их судьба. Они ушли без сожалений. Я облегчила их участь, - увы, это все что я могла сказать, чтобы не причинить тебе больше боли. Поднявшись, я хотела тебя утешить, но стоило мне сделать шаг в твою сторону, как твое лицо исказила гримаса боли. 

\- Ни шага больше. Не смей ничего говорить. Уйди и оставь меня в покое, - в твоем тоне был лед, и я опешила. Если честно, я боялась, что мне придется повторять весь разговор с твоей родней, чтобы объясниться, но... Ты и этого не хотел. Ты искренне и неприкрыто меня сейчас отталкивал. Это ввело меня в некое подобие ступора. Серьезно, ты смеешь меня отталкивать? После всего, что я сделала для тебя? Длительное пребывание в человеческом облике теперь вышло мне боком - почувствовала, как обида больно кольнула сознание. Не знаю, что отобразилось на моем лице, но в голосе были рычащие нотки. 

\- Как желаешь. Но при следующей нашей встрече - пеняй на себя, - демонстративно ушла с территории вашего дома, остановившись только, когда поравнялась с тобой, на расстоянии метра. - Неблагодарный мальчишка. Прекрасно знаешь, что я могла их забрать и раньше, - в твоем мозгу появились несколько ситуаций, где действительно была возможность такого исхода. Спешно оборвала обозрение твоих мыслей. - Но не сделала я этого только ввиду тебя. А вижу, что стоило не морочиться. - С этими словами я рассыпалась в снопе искр, не волнуясь больше ни о тебе, ни о твоих чувствах. Имею право.


	6. Шестая встреча. Ну что, мир?

\- Ну?

\- Лапти гну!

Уже более часа я сижу в Московской квартире, слушая пыхтение миловидной девушки и ее подруги. Что-то эти мастерицы подготавливали, какое-то оригами, или черт его знает, что такое, и негромко переругивались. Одна из них, да-да, блондинка, сейчас попрощается с жизнью. На этот раз я решила подготовиться обстоятельно, прибыла раньше, решила понаблюдать, чтобы знать, чем заинтересовать... Суть в том, что на зов Франкенштейна я не откликалась. Вот да, прямо не откликалась, пускай знает, что я не бревно и тоже могу обидеться! Я же так старалась, хотела как лучше, а он... Злости не хватает! И ведь не могу убить, даже если бы хотела, несмотря на ссоры, мы все еще были в игре. И единственный способ разорвать игру с моей стороны - найти нового соигрока. Сам Франкенштейн мог ее разорвать проще, и это дополнительно выбешивало. Но не только это... Кто бы мог подумать, но я так и не могла подыскать другого соигрока! Все невежи предпочитали отказаться от игры и сдохнуть, почему-то не доверяя ни моим улыбкам, ни увещеваниям что будет весело. Зануды. Самоубийцы - то же самое. К тому же еще и сломали мне статистику - на тысячу случаев только горсточка решила вернуться к жизни. Все откровенно шло не по плану, и оттого я бесилась еще сильнее. 

Было одно обстоятельство, что заставило меня задуматься. Я все еще была в облике рыжеволосой девушки. Вот ни на секунду не сменяла. На то он и любимый облик, не так ли? Но почему-то у всех потенциальных соигроков он не вызывал теплых чувств. Это немного расстраивало, как и то, что в перспективе маячил визит к Франкенштейну с явкой и повиной. Вот это было недопустимо. Не обращая внимания на двух подруг, что тоже не обращали на меня внимания, я нервно зарылась ладонями в волосы и больно одернула. Но зато сейчас была уверена в своей победе! Я ведь подобрала идеальный вариант. Девушка была невежей, планировала совершить суицид, как только подруга ее покинет, и конечно же - со смертью игралась. Правда, Франкенштейн жизнью своей рисковал, проводя над собой опыты, а не ловя отпетых преступников... Но либо это, либо ничего. Другие случаи, которые могли бы попадать под категорию возможного соигрока я уже отлопатила. Остальные случаи смертности среди невеж еще не вошли в сектор реализации, так как этот тип людей, как никакой другой, сам творит свою судьбу. 

Больше рассуждать на эту тему я не стала. И нет, не потому что не хотела, а потому что подруга блондинки уже ушла, и теперь я была с девушкой один на один. Естественно, я могла явить себя ей в любой момент, но решила подождать. Девушка подошла к окну, смотря как ее подруга покидает подъезд, одной рукой огладила занавеску, словно прощаясь, а другой приставила свое табельное оружие к виску. Подошла к ней ближе и могла наблюдать, как девушка смотрит на солнце совсем не жалея глаз. И только когда та уже готова была нажать на курок, я хлопнула в ладоши, вместе с хлопком ружья замораживая время. Пуля успела обжечь висок девушки, но не успела попасть в ее голову. Твою-то мать, я поспешила и спасла ее от смерти... Раздался второй хлопок - моя ладонь встретилась с лбом. Блондинка с ошалевшим взглядом и не задавая вопросов, посмотрела на меня, а потом, словно желая увериться в том, что видит - прямо в дуло. Правда, второе действие я отметила только спустя секунду, так как уже разморозила время, думая, что обламалась мне соигрок. Но вы посмотрите, как удачно вышло! Не в висок, так в глаз. Кхм, да, блондинка умерла. Я подошла к ней, улыбаясь. 

\- Здравствуй, Дарья. Ты догадываешься, кто я? - девушка, что все еще была в шоке от того, что здесь что-то происходило явно не по плану, даже не отозвалась, а только отрицательно покачала головой. - Я - Смерть. А ты только что умерла. Но! - я приподняла палец, улыбаясь ей. - Я могу тебе предолжить игру. Как ты смотришь на это? 

\- Ну... Нет, спасибо? - с вопросительной интонацией произнесла она, смотря на меня единственным теперь глазом. 

\- Хмм... - я поджала губы, понимая, что меня скорее всего ждет повторение с прошлых разов и посмотрела на нее недовольно. - И почему ты отказываешься, скажи мне? Тебе же не в новинку бороться, ты на работе каждый день рискуешь жизнью.

\- Хотя бы потому что, что именно из-за этого я решилась наложить на себя руки? - она парировала мне тем же тоном, а я слегка от нее отшатнулась, словно от пощечины. Так мне нужен именно сомнительный суицидник? Задуматься над этим я не успела, так как девушка поймала меня за руку. Ну отлично теперь!

\- Раз так, то прошу пожалуйста! - я считала с ее разума чего она не любит больше всего и подсунула ей смерть, которая максимально этому соответствует. Махнула рукой, и перед девушкой появился стол с кипой бумаг на нем, и стул, на который суицидница села помимо своей воли. 

Анкетирована смерть. Чаще всего она применяется к молодым душам, или тем, которые хотели при жизни найти свой путь, но не смогли из-за короткого срока той же жизни. Каждому претенденту дается несколько листков, на которых есть обязательные графы до заполнения и необязательные. По сути, те пару листков и были целой анкетой, а кипа бумаг была для создания антуража, чтобы позлить и испугать эту невежу. Возможно, неправильно было запугивать душу, но я разозлилась. А разозленная Смерть... Со мной вообще шутки плохи, а что уж говорить о тех моментах, когда я разозлена. 

\- И что мне делать? - блондинка посмотрела на листок в полной растерянности, словно не понимала, в каком языке там все написано, но я знала - роднее этого языка для нее нет никакого другого. 

\- Выполни анкету. Не сложно ведь?

Слегка я язвила... Мне точно нельзя было судить о сложности этой анкеты, так как я мало того, что не человек, так еще и никогда не пережила ни одной жизни. Определенно облегчало дело то, что некоторые поля уже были заполнены - Дарья проявила себя при жизни тем, а не иным способом, и некоторые возможности для нее были закрыты. Некоторые же открылись от действий, которые она выполнила за последние сутки. Люди в общей сложности - сами творят свою судьбу, но вот у невеж это выражено особенно сильно. Сам факт их не верования ни во что, дает им целый веер возможностей. Есть же столько верований, к которым можно приткнуться. А иногда и вовсе, создать новое верование самому. Это так же не исключено. Некоторые души возрождаются богами, видела я и такое. Но это точно не случай моей сегодняшней, как оказалось, обычной клиентки. И это было заметно по самим ее движениям.

Блондинка взялась за ручку с явным опасением, ладонь дрожала. Но вот когда она ставила крестик напротив того или иного вопроса, рука больше не дрожала, а на лице была уверенность. Сложила руки на груди, наблюдая за девушкой. Вот ведь видно по ней - не глупая, смелая, просто идеальная кандидатура на соигрока. Почему же она отказалась? Нас могло ждать столько занятных моментов. Но нет. Сидит, выполняет анкету с стоическим спокойствием, уже полностью расслабившись. Интересно, до чего же она там довыполняется... Не раз и не два видела как анкетники шли прямехонько в ад - им выходил результат, что душа должна очиститься от наносного и только тогда будет готова к новому пути. Но основная масса отправлялась в параллельные миры или на так называемые, собеседования с божествами. То есть, шли на перерождение, перевоплощение сути, перезапись хромотипов души, иногда задерживались в текущей жизни, но независимости от этого - шли на ковер. Анкета это, по сути, личный пропуск на "поболтать" с божествами. Тебя вводят в курс того, какой тебе попался мир, не редко дают инструкции касательно следующей жизни... Если тебе повезет не соврать в анкете, иначе очищение в аду гарантировано. Эта процедура не терпит хитрости и неискренности.

К моему скромному удивлению, эта душа получила прямой доступ к собеседованию с Морфеем. Меня от такой "радости" невольно передернуло. Уж с кем-кем, а с этим юношей я встречаться не любила. Вечно он меня обвинял, что я прямо у него из под носа увожу людей, отбирая им жизнь во сне. А вот меньше дрыхнуть надо, а больше следить за этими самыми людьми! Я уже хотела указать душе, в которую ей сторону, и ретироваться, чтобы не смотреть на удаляющуюся спину, но блондинка неожиданно поймала меня за руку, улыбаясь мне.

\- Спасибо, что дали мне веру. Спасибо, я смогла благодаря Вам отыскать свой путь, - на такое откровение я только вскинула бровь, смотря на душу слегка раздраженно. Она это заметила, и немного смешалась. - Что я могу сделать, чтобы доказать, что это не пустая болтовня?

\- Соигрока мне найди, - буркнула недовольно, но к моему удивлению, душа только мягко улыбнулась. 

\- А зачем его искать, если он уже у Вас есть, Госпожа Смерть? - прищурившись, посмотрела на душу. Не впервые к Морфею попадают провидцы. Или это у меня на лице написано? Пока я над этим раздумывала, душа ушла, лишая меня сомнительного удовольствия созерцать ее спину. 

Ну, чем черт не шутит, может и правда, навестить мне Франкенштейна?

***

Своего соигрока я нашла в какой-то разваливающейся хибаре, лежащим на сломанной, старой, грязной кровати. Вокруг витал премерзкий запашок, сам блондин был в откровенно плохом состоянии, с серьезными ранами, с лихорадкой, в бреду. На секунду кольнула обида - вот это так я сдерживаю обещания, данное его родне, что прослежу за ним? Его ведь ни на минуту нельзя оставлять одного, вот, уже вдался в бой с каким-то противником, на что явно намекали его раны: сквозная дырка на животе, четыре кровавые полосы на спине, явно от когтей, распоротый бок. Я вздохнула, смотря на эту жалкую картину. 

\- И как ты умудряешься в таком состоянии все еще держаться за жизнь? - сказала это, не надеясь даже что мне ответят. Было заметно, что блондин спит. Вместо того, чтобы его будить, я растворилась дымкой, переходя в полностью нематериальный план, чтобы хоть чистой энергией укрыть его от окружающего мира. Правда, лучше бы я этого не делала...

В таком состоянии у нас с Франкенштейном дошло до слияния разума. Нет, он конечно не был вхож в мои мысли, подобное бы его развоплотило без возможности возрождения, но вот изменившуюся атмосферу он почувствовал, и я могла наблюдать его мысли так явно, словно не было никакой возможности от них скрыться. И тогда я поняла. Поняла, какой сильной потерей для Франкенштейна стала смерть его семьи. Почувствовала эту боль, это отчаяние, это желание скрыться, сбежать от этого осознания, желания крушить всех и вся, вопя о несправедливости. В некотором роде, ты так и поступил, чувствуя мою энергию рядом с собой. Просто поднял ладонь, прилагая не малые усилия, и завыл. Так громко, так отчаянно, насколько тебе позволяло состояние своего тела. А я только плотнее тебя окутала, жарко желая хоть как-то утешить. Это не ты был неправ, а я. Потому что товарищи утешают друг друга, а я даже не подумала о том, какого тебе это может быть сложно, вот так по щелчку потерять разом всех. Создала из своей энергии что-то на подобии одеяла, укрыв тебя им. 

_Прости меня. Человечество еще не придумало слов, которыми я могла бы оправдаться. Но такова была их судьба. Я не сделала бы такого, лишь с целью тебя подразнить,_ \- я мысленно прошептала это, не особо желая чтобы ты это услышал, и уж тем более не ожидала, что ответишь.

 _Знаю_ , - даже мысленно твой голос был полон муки. _Но это знание не облегчает боли. И не изменит того, что я теперь одинок. Теперь я не нужен никому._

Я не стала это никак комментировать, так как почувствовала, что ты провалился в сон. И только когда стало ясно, что ты меня не услышишь, позволила себе на короткое _Ты не одинок_. Еще бы, ведь стоило тебе чуть успокоиться, а моей энергии сузиться ближе к тебе и не распространять ее на радиус километра, я тут же услышала топот, и увидела, как в дом забежала девочка, смотря на тебя обеспокоено и с некоторой опаской. Я понимала, что так на нее действует моя аура, но не спешила тебя отпускать из своих тисков. Точно будет лучше, если выплеснешь свою горечь сейчас, когда ты беспомощен. Лучше как для тебя, так и для окружающих. 

***

После твоего беспамятства я не являлась перед твои очи. Наблюдать за тобой я, конечно, наблюдала, но не спешила материализоваться. Ты, как уже привык, отважно шел по жизни, то и дело загораясь энтузиазмом, стоило тебе только ступить на путь открытия. Но одно в твоих действиях было дико для меня - ты не стремился меня звать, чтобы получить ответы на свои вопросы. То ли решил, что найти те самые ответы - самолично твоя задача, то ли забыл о том, чем меня обязывает наша игра. Хотя в то последнее упрямо не верилось - ты не из тех, кто мог бы забыть. За этим ненавязчивым наблюдением в твоем времени прошли года. Та маленькая девочка выросла, стала взрослой женщиной, отважной, дерзкой, просто яркой. Наблюдать за тем, как Милу и ее команду наполняет жизнь, было интересно даже для Смерти, но сегодняшний день отличался от моих привычных визитов. Сегодня это был Зов. Именно, с большой буквы, так как его сила была огромная. Битва была напряженной, силы - неравными. Скривилась, смотря на вероятности исхода этой битвы, и единственное на что себе позволила - это зыркать в твою сторону, пока провожала твоих, полегших в битве, товарищей. Но ты был всецело занят боем, даже не смотря в нашу сторону. И лишь когда все закончилось, ты посмотрел по отдельности на каждого погибшего. Напоследок мазнул взглядом по моей серьезной физиономии. Лучше я пока промолчу, чтобы не было как в прошлый раз...

\- Я же простил вас оставаться там, - от твоего шепота я дернулась, как от пощечины. Продолжала наблюдать за тобой, но ты воспринимал меня как фон. То есть, никак не воспринимал, словно меня тут и не стояло. - Я бы сам справился! Я же говорил…

В твоих мыслях уже появились упреки, ты пытался сдержаться, чтобы не впасть к отчаяние, как вдруг считывание твоих мыслей прервал мне тихий стон. Потом продублировался в твоих мыслях, словно в какой-то звукозаписывающей технике. Я не смела встревать в то, как ты пытался спасти выживших, как бросал взгляды на усопших, но и уходить не смела. Смерть держит свои обещания, так что пока не уверюсь, что с тобой все в порядке, не исчезну, как бы ты меня не прогонял. И только, когда мы остались наедине, удаляясь от той деревни, я поравнялась с тобой, заинтересовано глядя в твое лицо. 

\- В прошлый раз ты отреагировал на потерю не так степенно, - я констатировала факт, но в интонации скользил немой вопрос. Насмотрелась я на человеческие потери, и довольно неплохо разбиралась в вашей психологии, но ты был слишком неординарным экземпляром. В твоем случае нельзя было что-то предполагать заранее. 

\- Я пытался не привязываться, - словно пытаясь перевести тему, начал издалека ученый. - Понимал, что слишком больно будет смотреть, как ты их забираешь... 

\- Франкенштейн, - я с серьезным лицом посмотрела на него, остановившись. Он поступил так же. - Не обязательно быть долгожителем, чтобы потерять многих. Поверь, я наблюдала много случаев, когда люди оставались абсолютно одни даже в мирные времена. Поэтому ты не можешь руководиться подобной политикой. Тебе нужно научиться отпускать, а не отдаляться от людей. Подумай, что случиться, когда ты станешь отшельником, и забудешь ради чего ступил на путь усиления и спасения мира.

На твоем лице отобразился гнев и толика непонимания. Но похоже, мои слова все-таки заставили тебя призадуматься, так как лицо тут же скривилось в некотором подобии удивления. 

\- Ты права. Я тогда с легкостью смогу сойти с пути и стать такими, как... Как _они_ , - кивнула на твои слова и подошла на шаг ближе. 

\- Тебе не стоит отказываться от _полноценной_ жизни только потому что рядом - я. Стоит просто к этому привыкнуть. Ты же... Ну, не в обиде? - Кивком головы указала туда, откуда мы шли, и ты сжал губы в тонкую полоску, нахмурившись и явно глуша в себе боль. А потом и вовсе мотнул головой. 

\- Нет. Не в обиде. Я понимаю все, - хоть и сказать такое вслух тебе было тяжело, так как понимал только разум, а сердце все еще не хотело в это верить, я грустно улыбнулась. 

\- Тогда давай, что ли, мир заключим? - на моем лице нарисовалась мольба и я протянула тебе мизинец. Ты посмотрел немного недоуменно, явно подозревая в этом жесте что-то опасное и нечеловеческое. - Просто поймай мой мизинец своим, - подсказала я, и ты тут же это выполнил. - Мирись, мирись и больше не дерись! - Потрясла нашими соединенными ладонями и быстро тебя отпустила. - Раз не хочешь, чтобы я тебе сливала информацию по благородным и оружию духа, то может, хотя бы о тихоходках будет интересно послушать?

На твоем лице появился исследовательский запал и я, не осознавая этого до конца, широко улыбнулась. Мы направились в твою лабораторию, и я охотно тебе рассказывала об открытиях далекого будущего, и позволяла прерывать эту лекцию твоими расспросами. Ну, хотя бы немножко, но получилось тебя отвлечь от того мрака отчаяния, что брал тебя в тиски, и был опаснее, чем моя энергия.


	7. Седьмая встреча. Это конец?

Какая бы жизнь не была сложная, интенсивная и тревожная, всегда в ней есть место чему-то постоянному. Некоторому размеренному течению. Словно состав поезда, неизменно двигающегося по рельсам. Естественно, эти рельсы могут в любой момент переключить на повороте, разбивая в пух и прах все прогнозы. Этот состав, так же, может ехать с запредельной для него скоростью, не останавливаясь даже от треска костей незадачливого зеваки. Но поезд всегда движется только по рельсам. Сойдя с них он прекращает свое движение. Но пока он есть на тех рельсах - есть тот момент постоянности. 

То же самое можно соотнести к жизни. Я - есть тот конец рельс, который сбивает поезд с пути. Но пока человек остается при жизни, всегда есть элемент постоянности. Жизненная рутина, стабильность, зовите как хотите. Даже в непростых судьбах, таких как жизнь алкоголика, наркомана или жертвы, есть постоянность. У алкоголика - бегство от проблем, у наркомана - голод к новой дозе, у жертвы - страх. Конечно же, алкоголик может завязать, наркоман - вылечиться, а жертва - сбежать или оказаться спасенной. Но тогда у них появляются новые постоянности. У всех трех даже есть общая - социализация. Я бы не побрезговала назвать этот момент постоянности - неотъемлемой частью жизни. Но к чему я веду...

Самым моим искренним недоумением было открытие того, что мне, Смерти, тоже свойственно это. Когда на меня давила рутина - я постановила найти себе соигрока. Но вот к моему счастью или же, наоборот, неудаче, соигрок мне попался упрямый в своем стремлении победить. И именно поэтому я не успела даже оглянутся, как визиты на каждый зов, будь то игра по пьяни в русскую рулетку, или же тихий, но искренен шепот в тишине лаборатории, стали моим элементом постоянности. Я всегда послушно приходила, мягко намекая Франкенштейну, какой именно из исходов поможет ему остаться при жизни. Он, в свою очередь, нередко сомневаясь и подозревая меня в нечестности, опасался принимать готовые ответы от меня, но при любых обстоятельствах выживал. Правда, не раз мне приходилось подтасовывать вероятности, словно опытная мухлевщица - карты, но итог оставался неизменен. Блондин выходил из передряг живым. Часто - раненым и не до конца целым, но живым. И это вошло в привычку. Я усмехнулась своим мыслям - да уж, если бы кто услышал, насколько Смерть очеловечилась всего-лишь от одной игры... Даже пусть и от такой не короткой, если учитывать человеческую длину жизни. Но сделанного - не воротишь. Подозреваю, этот процесс был бы обратимым, не являйся я к блондинчику всегда в неизменном облике. 

Сейчас, пребывая в своем законном жилище, вакууме, я была без своих обликов. Просто растекалась энергией, словно пытаясь нащупать границы своих владений. Но смысла в этом не было ни малейшего - здесь я знала все наизусть. Да и запоминать тут было нечего - одна сплошная пустота, в которой я растекаюсь темной, едва мерцающей кляксой. Края подобрались ближе к середине этой кляксы, к сердцевине, что можно сравнить с вашим человеческим потягиванием. От меня посыпались молнии, которые тут же исчезли в жадной, всепоглощающей пустоте. Да уж, долго баклуши мне бить не стоит, пора бы и на работу отправляться. А там, если повезет, блондинчик позовет, чтобы вытащить из передряги или услышать ответ на вопрос, который нужен вот-прям-сейчас, а в самом деле, нужен был еще вчера. 

Слегка усмехнулась. Все-таки Франкенштейн не переставал меня изумлять, оттого я продолжала нашу игру. Оказалось, был у него один пунктик. Сколько бы он не прожил, и каков бы ни был его опыт, он задавал вопросы крайне любопытные. То есть, мог меня дернуть в любой момент, даже если за окном его жилища была глубокая ночь, и слушать подробные объяснения об строении различной аппаратуры, будь то тонометр или фотоаппарат, но стоило мне только намекнуть на то, что могу предсказать будущее его спутника или спутницы, как тот сразу отмахивался, делал вид что меня не существует или же настоятельно просил меня замолчать. Это интриговало, но я не разрешала себе преступать эту грань, которую поставил блондин. И вовсе не потому, что я боялась его обидеть, нет. Иногда такие знания могли ему помочь, приготовиться к неизбежному, обезопасить дорогую ему личность, и тем самым - избежать страданий, которые я всегда находила опасными. Опасными не только для самого блондина, но и для нашей игры и для баланса душ. Ведь сойди Франкенштейн с ума и сорвись, то все мои графики, статистики и прогнозы сменят свою полярность на очень неприятную для меня. Но рассказывать о подобном против его воли я не смела. Потому что его душа в тот момент сжималась и словно скалила на меня клыки. И тот контраст, который появлялся при ее мерцании во время рассказов о достижениях будущего, отрезвлял меня. Ломать Франкенштейна у меня не было никакого права... Да и желания, если говорить честно. 

А пока что, пока меня не зовут, лучше мне будет взяться наконец-то за работу, пока начальство не соизволило навестить меня с проверкой...

***

Я - канатный трос. Вот так вот, детишки и их приятели, случается, если приходить на зов смерти к отбитым психам. Я не шучу. Я - канатный трос, прицеплен к стопам одного, кхм... "Оригинального" парнишки. Одним кончиком держу его ноги, вторым - растворяюсь, словно жидкость, в бетоне. И кто бы подумал что подобный оригинал мне встретится на войне? Ненавижу войны вдвойне! 

Нет, я конечно, должна признать что такое представление Смерти - ой как интересное. И очень даже возможно что я не раз буду об этом вспоминать, пытаясь разгадать, каков же смысл этот парень в подобном представлении закладывал, но вот сам момент проводов приятным едва ли можно назвать. Ни тебе поболтать, ни чувствовать что либо, если бы не моя суть - я бы и мыслить не могла. Я просто вещь. Неудобно, в некотором роде даже скучно. И ускорить это явление я не могу. Хорошо хоть есть понимание, что когда этот парень поднимется на высоту птичьего полета, веревка разорвется, что будет символизировать смерть. Вот уж тогда я себе с ним поговорю... Хотя, на что я рассчитываю? Ведь все Вы неизменно спешите отправится в следующую жизнь, неутомимо бежите дальше, оставляя меня только пялиться на ваши спины. 

Вот, об этом я и говорила. Разговор с солдатом у нас вышел коротким, его ждало перерождение в другом мире, в совсем новой роли, где почти ничего человеческого не было. Притом перерождаться ему придется со всем багажом знаний его души. Такие путешественники для меня - далеко не новость. Бывает, что другой мир не закладывает в себе такого понятия, как предрождественная амнезия, а бывает, что душа сама выбирает себе такую отличительность от своих будущих соплеменников. Хорошо это или плохо, я судить не берусь. Иногда душа от подобных знаний страдает, иногда - радуется. Притом, не всегда факт, что страдания для нее - это плохо. Ведь не раз и не два я видела, как страдая, душа развивалась, а радость приводила в конечном итоге к деградации самой сути души. Подобные размышления для меня даже не имеют смысла. Ведь мое дело - только провожать. И если я не встречаюсь с невежой - даже повлиять не могу. Так что махнула ему рукой, а сама поспешила на следующий зов. 

***

Помещение встретило меня темнотой и витающей в воздухе пылью. При таком антураже, мне, по сути, не пришлось как-либо скрываться, меня итак никто бы не заметил. Я была в любимом облике, а это могло значить только одно - рядом мой соигрок. Вот, маячит его блондинистая макушка. Немного развеяла своей ауры вокруг и почувствовала, что Франкенштейн меня заметил. Повернувшись ко мне он изумился. По сути, не особо он палился перед своими спутниками - позади меня лежали в отключке детишки, так что для тех, кто меня не видел, это выглядело так, словно он невзначай повернулся, чтобы проверить как их подопечные. Правда, почему у него такой изумленный вид, раз сам меня позвал? Надо разобраться.

Сделав шаг ему навстречу я поморщилась от неприятного ощущения. В голую стопу впились камушки, которых тут было немерено. Минуточку, а куда кеды-то подевались? Я ж ведь их прочно закрепила за этим обликом... Теперь непонимающе нахмуриться пришлось мне. А что, если я ошиблась, и то, что я в этом облике вовсе не значит что меня звал Франкенштейн? Все встало на свои места, стоило только моей энергии, как туману, охватить все помещение. Скрыть широкую улыбку у меня не получилось.

\- Вот уж тесный мир, так тесный... - покачала головой, создав себе на ногах кеды. Думаю, душа на меня за обувь не обидится, а терпеть камушки я не хочу. Да и хитрить в присутствии моего невежи мне не запрещается, хотя и не желательно. Сделав парочку уверенных шагов я остановилась на месте, как вкопанная. Было что-то странное в этой конкретной ситуации. Душа орала, надрывалась, буквально вопила о том, что именно такого исхода хочет, а вот разум и сознание буксировало. Такое ощущение, будто он... Точно! Он забыл о том, во что верует! Поэтому у меня получился фокус с обувью и не было никакого неприятия в этом облике. Поравнявшись с Франкенштейном, я вместе с ним смотрела, как своего товарища пытается откопать и спасти другой парень. Невольно вздохнула, смотря на эту картину. 

Увы, я и не такие истерики видела. Помню как одна женщина, в приступе горя от потери своего мужа, выбежала из больницы, крича во весь двор. Она звала его, звала до потери сил, до черных пятен перед глазами, до сорванного голоса. А когда уже не было сил орать, стала рыдать и просто идти прямо перед собой, обнимая каждый, встретившийся ей на пути, столб. Хоть слезы застилали ей узор, она отчаянно желала идти вперед, не останавливаться, и шепотом продолжала звать своего любимого, не веря, что я его забрала. Если бы какие-то подростки не поймали бы ее под локти и на силу не приволокли к ближайшей скамейке, я бы и ее в тот день забрала - женщина чуть не вышла на оживленную трассу. 

Мотнув головой прогнала от себя это воспоминание, чувствуя кожей внимательный взгляд своего соигрока. Впрочем, не успела я посмотреть на него в ответ, как пришлось подойти к той груде камней возле отчаявшегося парня. Время его товарища подошло к концу. Без сомнений сделала шаг вперед, заморозив время, с некоей отстраненностью наблюдая как моя полупрозрачная нога погружается в груду камней. Ладонь так же погрузилась, а потом, после секундной заминки, я вытащила ладонь обратно, поднимая с пола такого же призрака как я. Правда, стоило нам отойти от камней как наши тела стали вполне так себе материальные. Бросив взгляд на Франкенштейна, заметила как он легко и слегка печально улыбается нам. Впрочем, здоровяк явно не заметил его, он во все глаза смотрел на меня. И я ответила на этот взгляд.

\- Дяденька, а вы что, забыли что Вас ждут? - лучисто улыбнулась ему. Теперь паззл этого облика встал на место окончательно. Тот умирающий мальчик тогда пошел ко мне так уверено и охотно, вовсе не потому что раздул вечернюю сказку до полной реальности. Это было его верой, так как он наблюдал за своим отцом. А его отец верил в это так жарко, что даже стирание личности не смогло вытравить из его сердца этой веры. Мне было интересно, насколько душа будет перехватывать контроль сейчас, когда разум ускользнул и на его место встало сознание души, пробужденное нашим касанием. Не сомневаяясь ни секунды, а уж тем более, ничего не стесняясь, я подхватила умирающего под локоть, смотря на него невинно и хлопая ресницами в ожидании ответа.

\- Нет, я... Естественно... Я не забыл, - запинаясь пробасил мне мужчина, отвечая на мою улыбку. Одним моим усилием воли реальность искривилась, и там, где еще секунду назад была стена, сейчас начиналась поляна, на которой сидела миловидная женщина и маленький мальчик. Я хихикнула, заметив как душа зачаровано смотрит в эту сторону.

\- Мы Вас уже заждались, - я бросила взгляд на Франкенштейна, не прерывая своей игры. Наблюдал он за этой полянкой так ошарашено, что я снова хихикнула, но сейчас вовсе не из-за требований роли, данной мне при этом представлении ухода из жизни. - Представляете, мы уже научились плести веночки на пять способов! Сейчас шестой осваиваем, пошлите быстрее, то еще успеете на разъяснения своей любимой!

Усопший кивнул мне, прибавив шагу. Я же повернула голову назад, насколько позволял мне это облик и посмотрела на своего соигрока. Его удивление уже прошло и он только мягко улыбался мне. А потом, как перехватил мой взгляд, и вовсе отсалютировал ладонью, явно пользуясь преимуществами заморозки времени. Я подмигнула и вложила ему свои мысли в голову. 

_Пожалуй, наша игра закончится здесь, Франкенштейн. Теперь я вижу, что ты победил._

На его лице отпечаталось небольшое удивление, но потом, явно принимая для себя какой-то вывод, он одними губами прошептал "Спасибо и прощай". И тебе спасибо, блондинчик, за отлично проведенное время. Но вот можешь ли ты поклясться, что больше мы не встретимся? Потому что даже при всей своей мощи я бы не могла судить об этом со всей уверенностью. Тогда, возможно, уместнее будет сказать: "до встречи"?...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Квест "написать миди и не скатиться в макси" - выполнен! Игра Смерти и Франкенштейна заканчивается здесь. И наш Франкенштейн победил, давайте похлопаем! Но могу утешить тех, кому понравилась эта нестандартная ОЖП - троеточие автор здесь поставил неспроста)))  
> Спасибо всем, кто следил за историей, комментировал и ставил ждуны. Такое всегда радует и заставляет искреннее улыбаться) Особенные благодарности чудесной Багире: спасибо за Вашу историю, что так активно вдохновляет, и за поддержку при написании этой конкретной работы. Без Вас она бы еще не скоро увидела свет! (если бы вообще увидела)


End file.
